Coming Home
by cabbage.head
Summary: Nozomi and Misa are two girls trying to find their place in the world, but when an encounter with the Akatsuki send them to Konoha, they also find out their family resides there. What would exactly happen to these two now? read to find out thx, plz read
1. Prolouge

**Prologue…**

"Wha…what do you mean their not our really families! We practically grew up there!" said a surprised Nozomi.

"Well you see…" Itachi began.

"Go on, tell." Nozomi said, standing up straighter, for composure.

Itachi paused and Kisame got a little irritated and finished for him, "We fucking stole you when you two were young!!"

Misa had enough, she ran up to Kisame and tried kicking him in the shin, no use, he used his sword to pick her up and throw her back. Nozomi turned to Kisame and Itachi, with an angry look on her face, "WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" –She calmed down a bit- "You know what happens when we get mad…."

Kisame, being cocky, said, "Or what? Your gonna get your village to catch us? Girl, we're S-rank criminals in the capital of Konoha-where we're going to go and kill your family you little-" Kisame didn't finish because Nozomi had hit him, "Chidori!"

Itachi stepped to the side, surpised. 'Chidori? At a very young age? Well, I shouldn't be surprised, her having the Nibi inside of her.' Then, all of a sudden, he got hit with something. "HEY MISTER!!" Misa yelled, across the forest field. "NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON THE OPPONENT!!"

Kisame frowned and charged towards Misa. Nozomi tried blocking him, but Misa yelled, "He's mine…" Nozomi knew what she was going to do so she jumped out of the way. Misa stepped forward, bringing up her arms, thus making giant vines pop up towards Kisame and Itachi ---- and did, but they both disappeared and Itachi's voice was heard, but was no where to be seen,

"Go to Gakure, you know you want to find your family…"


	2. Konoha, Village Hidden In The Leaves

**Summery:**

Misa and Nozomi have been living in the Village Hidden in the Flowers (Kohana Maru) for the past 12 years, not knowing about their past or if they had any family members. They have been orphans for all they could remember, but they were still able to travel village after village making a reputation along with them. That is until they have a run in with the Akatsuki and they find out who they really are. Their families resides in Konoha, Kohana's sister village. When they travel there they find out Konoha is holding the Chunnin Exams but, not knowing that their families would be there, they apply even with their talent. But when finding out they need a third member in the squad, they get their most reliable friend at Kohana Maru, Ai. So they enter the Chunnin Exams they as they make friends and even more enemies. Surprises and Romance is around every corner.

**Chapter 1**

After training vigorously, Nozomi and Misa went into Konoha. "Misa, go find a place we can stay at." Ordered Nozomi. Misa nodded, but was actually thinking, _'Bossy pants!'_ She stuck her tongue out at Nozomi. "I saw that." Misa frowned at this, and also sweat drop. They parted their ways.

While wondering the village of Konoha, Nozomi accidentally bumped into some girl with pink hair. _'I hate pink and she has a head full of it! Hopefully I won't see her around a lot.'_ "What's your problem!" screamed the pink haired drama queen. "I should be asking you the same thing." Replied Nozomi the pink haired girl fumed at this. "EXCUSE ME! I am the beautiful Sakura Haruno! And I will not stand for this!" "Yeah, well go find a chair; hopefully it's away from me." "What! Oh… I see you're a newbie! I'll let you slide this time! But you better not mess with me again! Or I will pound you! Got that!" With that Sakura bumped past Nozomi without another word. "Bitch." Nozomi muttered and she too walked away.

Meanwhile Misa was having a hard time trying to find a place to stay…

Misa was frolicking in a field of flowers while Marco, her dog companion, wasn't all that thrilled. "Bark! Woof Bark!" Misa told Marco without even looking at him, "I know Marco! Just hold on, we may not come across another field of flowers as beautiful as these! So just relax!" "Bark! Bark!" "Fine let's go find a hotel we can stay at… one that would let dogs in anyways." So Misa and Marco left the field before Nozomi pops out of nowhere and starts scolding them.

**Back with Nozomi**

Nozomi was snacking at a sushi bar she found while wondering around the village. All was peaceful until… "NOZOMI!" Well, so much for peaceful. "What do you want Misa?" Nozomi asked while she was still enjoying her sushi. "I finally found a place to stay! Marco is at the hotel come on!" She was nudging Nozomi off the chair. "Hold on, let me enjoy my sushi. While you're here order some why don't you." "Well…okay I guess." Huffed Misa. Just then a loud voice yells, "Kakashi-sensi why can't we just go get ramen like we always do!" "Because Naruto, I thought we could try something new for a change." Then a new voice added, "Yah, dobe of course you wouldn't care. You practically swim in ramen." "Shut up teme!" said Naruto. "Don't call Sasuke-kun a teme Naruto!" yelled an annoying, yet familiar voice. Nozomi groaned. Just her luck, first it's Misa, then it's these freaks. 'Oh Kami sama! All I ask is a moment of silence please!'


	3. Team Z

**Chapter 2**

While Nozomi was sulking, Misa, of course acted her usual self. "Hi! I'm Misa, what's your name?" "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" "Sasuke Uchiha." "Sakura Haruno! Nice to meet you! And this is our sensei, Kakashi-sensei." Said Sakura pointing to a silver haired Jounin reading an orange book. Of course Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all knew about it but Misa being well… Misa, she went up to him and snatched the book right from his hands. Kakashi looked up in surprise; no one would dare do that unless they wanted to be killed. So Misa started reading it, bad idea. "Ewww!" Finally Nozomi looked up after hearing her teammate. "What? Can't you see I'm sulking?" "Just look at it!" So Nozomi did. After reading one page she grabbed a kunai and sliced it to bits. Kakashi felt like fainting. Didn't these kids know who he was! Then Kakashi's shock turned to fury.

While this, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto took a seat down and just watched. You can also say they were also surprised, Nozomi was just layed back, leaning on the counter while sitting. "How dare you! I'll-" But he was cut off for in her hands was the same orange book unharmed. "How did you do that?" asked a dumbfounded Kakashi. "A clone jutsu, just wanted to see your reaction. And let me tell you that was hilarious!" Without another word Kakashi took the book and took a seat. Then something in Sakura's head clicked. "Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" Sakura asked, looking at Nozomi. "Possibly." Was her only reply. "Wait, you're that slut that rudely bumped into me this morning!" she screamed, getting a few stares from other people. "Sakura shut up, people are staring." Ordered Sasuke. "Okay Sasuke-kun!" she said in one of her dreamy states.

'That girl's got issues.' Misa thought while still standing. That's when Naruto noticed something. "Hey, what's with your headbands?" Misa looked confused but then realized, "These oh… we came from Kohana Maru!" She smiled. Sakura asked, "Kohana?" She looked at her sensei, who was still a little irritated. "Kohana, our sister village, Village Hidden in the Flowers." Then finally the sushi came. Misa was about to eat when Naruto's stomach growled. Naruto pushed Misa aside and started eating the sushi. Misa was crying on Nozomi's shoulder, pointing at Naruto, saying, "You're paying!" Nozomi was just eating. Naruto then stopped and said, "But I'm broke!" he looked to Sakura and Sasuke but they were no where to be found. So he looked to Kakashi-sensei who was still reading that perverted book. Which Misa and Nozomi found out to be Icha Icha Paradise. "Misa we better go." Nozomi called and poofed away. "I hate it when she does that." And Misa too poofed away, leaving a confused Naruto and an impressed Kakashi. Then the waiter came. "Here is the check sirs." Naruto and Kakashi both looked at it and Naruto ran away as fast as he could. "NARUTO!" yelled Kakashi.

**At the Hotel**

"Bark bark bark!" "Yes we know we just got a little side tracked." Misa tried to explain to the furious canine. "Enough." Said Nozomi. That got their attention, "We got to get Ai and Suoh-sensei lets go." Nozomi puffed away again. "Ah! I seriously hate it when she does that!" said Misa, and then she and her dog Marco also dispersed.

**At Kohana Maru**

Ai was in her room thinking about to either become a medic nin or not. While thinking a huge poof sound was heard. Ai grabbed a kunai and threw it at the cloud of smoke. When it cleared it showed Nozomi holding said kunai with two fingers. "Nozomi!" Ai screamed and she hugged her friend. Nozomi didn't hug back but she did pat her back. "Hey, no hug for me!" Then Ai noticed Misa with Marco. Ai let go of Nozomi and hugged Misa and she hugged back. Ai backed up and noticed something. "Why are you guys here? You usually don't visit friends unless you want something from them." Ai questioned and stated. "Correct," started Nozomi. "you see we need a third member of our team, and you were the only one who popped up really." "We also need to get Suoh-sensei come on!" cheered Misa. "Wait," Ai countered. "don't I get a say in this?" "No!" Nozomi and Misa said in unison. Ai just rolled her eyes, packed some stuff then off they went!

Suoh Umiko was, at the time, in his apartment eating dinner. Then a poof erupted in his two stories. Not sensing any chakra besides Ai's he wondered where she learned to teleport. That's when the smoke cleared and there standing on his living room floor was Misa, Nozomi, Marco, and Ai. "Ha ha, well if it isn't m favorite students and their friend." "We don't have time to talk, the Chunnin Exams start in 17 hours. Just come with us and we won't take you by force." Suoh and Ai were surprised at Nozomi's speech and tone of voice, while Misa just rolled her eyes. "What she's trying to say is that we'll explain everything if you come with us. And you may want to also bring some extra clothes too." Misa explained. Suoh, still being confused, nodded and he packed some clothes as suggested and they were off back to the hotel.

**Back at the Konoha Hotel**

"So…you just want us so Ai can be your third team member for the Chunnin Exams, and I will just be your sensei to overlook your training and just to be there in general?" "Correct." Said Nozomi. Ai and Misa were talking away in a corner of the hotel room. "Well I'll do it, anything for my favorite students." He stated but he looked to Ai and Misa and said, "Shut up bratz!"


	4. The Past Haunts Nozomi

**Chapter 3**

The day of the Chunnin Exams was a bright and sunny day. But of course Nozomi, Misa, and Ai were training with Suoh, well not to say that they needed it, it was just good to stay on edge. "Can we stop please! I don't think I can walk! No less take the Chunnin Exams!" exclaimed Ai. Nozomi and Misa looked at each other, they haven't even broken a sweat. "Yah I agree let's go to the hot springs while we're here." Suoh said while panting. 'Wow… Oh yah they don't know I guess Nozomi and I will explain to Ai first then Suoh-Sensei' thought Misa. Fortunately Nozomi was thinking something along those lines just more her style. "Cool let's go." Then Nozomi poofed away leaving them again. " She needs to learn to stop doing that!" screamed Misa with that said she too poofed away with Marco. Suoh looked to Ai "I'll race you!" "You're on old man." Ai then ran towards the hot springs. "Hey! I ain't that old!" After he said that he also ran off.

**At the hot springs**

"Ah……. This is the life right here." Said Misa. Misa was leaning back on the edge with her head leaning back and so was Ai, Marco had to go with Suoh. Nozomi was the only one not really enjoying it. She was looking into the water while she was sitting down on the shallow part of the hot springs. She was contemplating on how they should tell Ai about everything. "Hey Misa why is Nozomi all the way over there? Shouldn't she come and relax?" asked Ai "I know but just leave her alone." Said Misa. But then Misa thought 'Hurry up Nozomi the Chunnin Exams are soon' That was when Nozomi came to join them "Hey Nozomi glad you could join us!" Ai said happily. Nozomi just nodded at her enthusiasm. "Now Ai" Nozomi started "Did you want to learn why Misa and I were banned from Kohana Maru?" questioned Nozomi. Everything was silent and since Misa was snaking on poki she magically made appear. "Ok" was all Ai could say. Nozomi nodded and continued "12 years ago The Nibi, a two tailed fire breathing cat, was rampaging Kohana Maru. Our Hokage was one of the best but sadly couldn't defeat her. The only way to successfully "get rid" of the Nibi was to use the ancient way, to seal her in a baby."

"So let me guess you were that baby correct?" interrupted Ai. Nozomi nodded she was tense waiting to see if she would attack. But oddly Ai just laughed, and after a few seconds Misa started laughing too. But, Ai stopped laughing and looked at Misa who was still laughing. "Why are you laughing?" said a confused Ai. "I don't know." So Misa stopped laughing. It was all quiet until all, including Nozomi, burst out laughing. "Why are you guys here in the first place?" That question stopped both Misa and Nozomi. Misa started talking with her mouthful, "Aka-" But stopped in mid-sentence when she saw someone at the door, Itachi. Nozomi followed Misa's gaze and saw Itachi. But when Ai looked, she saw no one. Misa got up saying, "I need to go check on Marco…" Nozomi was asking herself, 'Isn't he with sensei?'

Misa was walking back to the hotel, while looking at her feet. Someone past her, who she noticed that the person had long hair. She giggled, thinking, 'Is that a guy or a girl?' With that, the person glanced back at the giggling Misa.

While walking to the Chunnin Exam, Misa couldn't control herself from giggling. Nozomi asked in annoyance, "What the heck are you giggling about!' Misa stopped but giggled again. When they arrived at the room all the participants were suppose to meet, Suoh sensei stopped. "From this point on, I can't help you k? Until later on k brats?" Misa, Nozomi, and Ai bowed and entered.

Misa being Misa, yelled out in a happy, hyper tone, "Hi everyone!" Ai and Nozomi slapped their foreheads. Nozomi muttered, "Shut up Misa… you're embarrassing us!" Misa took notice that everyone was staring at her and Naruto. "Hey Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! Hey! Who are they!" Nozomi was really irritated now. "Shut up you fucking idiots!" Yeah she was irritated. She also hit Misa across the head, earning Misa a huge lump in the back of her head. "Hey you guys," interrupted a voice. "You should quiet down a little. So you're the nine rookies that graduated from the academy, correct?" While he was looking over the rookies, he stopped at Nozomi, Misa, and Ai. "You're all fooling around with these cute faces…Geez, this isn't a field trip. Oh and I am Yakushi Kabuto. Look around you… Everyone is tense since its right before the exam." "That means you know a lot about this exam, right?" interrupted Sakura. "Yeah, maybe I should give my cute underclassmen some information, then… with these recognition cards. In simple terms, it's a card that has information I've collected on this exam for the past 4 years." From there he talked about the participants, including Kohana Maru. "Are there any cards that has detailed personal info?" asked Sasuke. "Yes, is there someone that interests you?" said Kabuto. "Gaara from the Hidden Village of Sand and Rock Lee from Konoha." Then Sakura added, "Also Nozomi and Misa from Kohana Maru." Misa's ears perked up while Nozomi was paying close attention the whole time. Kabuto then nodded and drew out four cards. "Here we go," started Kabuto. "Rock Lee, he's one year older than you, his mission experience, 20 D-Rank ones and 11 C-Rank ones. The squad leader is Gai, and he is terrific in taijutsu but his ninjutsu and genjutsu are horrible. Also this is his first time taking the Chunnin Exams like you guys. His team members are Tenten and Neji Hyuuga."

He finished. He placed down another card. "Next, let's see Gaara of the Sand, Mission experience, 8 C-ranks and 1 B-rank mission as a Genin! He is a foreign ninja and it's his first time taking the Chunnin exams so that's all I can do for you. But it seems he came back from all his missions unharmed." "Wait," interrupted Shikamaru. "He did a B-rank mission as a Genin and came back unharmed?" with this question Kabuto only nodded. He placed down another card. "Next Misa, she is 12 years old, younger then all of us. And her mission experience…" he stopped, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Oh Kami-sama this, this is unbelievable." What," interrupted Naruto, "what does it say Kabuto?" "It says that she has finished 30 B-rank missions, 69 A-rank missions and 150 S-rank missions and also 89 SS-rank missions!"

When he finished everyone gasped, no one has ever heard of anything like that. "But that's not all… it also says that her statues of ninjutsu and genjutsu are amazing! It could possibly rival the Hokage! It is also said here that their squad leader is Suoh, and that this is her first time taking the Chunnin Exams as well, her teammates are Nozomi and Ai surprisingly. She has a clean slate which means that she hasn't killed anyone or anything like that. And it also says that they are Genin though, I beg to differ." Everyone was quiet, no one has ever heard anything like that. Even Chouji stopped eating just to gasp. Happy, jumpy, Misa was this powerful! "Now everyone prepare yourselves." Announced Kabuto. "Why?" questioned Ino. "Because if Misa was this powerful and skillful, just imagine what this Nozomi can do.


	5. Chunnin Exam, The First Exam!

**Chapter 4**

**With Misa and Nozomi and Ai**

Being the smart ones, (well Nozomi anyway) they decided to stray away from the rookie nine and Kabuto. But, stayed within hearing distance. Then Nozomi muttered "Damn." She said it only so Ai and Misa could hear, Marco was out as a guard dog making sure no one came too close or anything. Ai was way beyond shocked she knew that Nozomi could be mean sometimes especially when someone hurts something precious to her, but she never imagined that she could do something like this. "Ai," Misa started, "back at the hot springs you just laughed about Nozomi having the Nibi in her please don't judge her by this." "I'm not it's just… you know really surprising you know." "I guess." "Damn." Nozomi repeated. "What?" asked Misa. "If that card told about all those things why couldn't it tell us our last names were?" questioned Nozomi. Ai spoke up, "I don't know Nozomi, maybe it's because it's his knowledge for the past 4 years?" Misa nodded her head in agreement. "Well maybe but I feel fucking peeved about how they are looking into our past lives and what not you know?" Misa just shrugged. Sure she didn't really like it when people were nosy, but what could they do know? They can't just go up and say he was lying. Kabuto seemed even more surprised, so really what could they do now? Well all they really could do was to see their reaction when they saw Nozomi's card.

**Back with Rookie Nine (And Kabuto)**

All were silent, they were all too busy gawking at what the card held. "T-that.." Shikamaru managed to stutter out. "i-it ain't possible for a person like that to-" "we know." Interrupted Shino. Everything was the same, well almost. The team yeah was Ai, and Misa while the squad leader was Suoh. 12 years old, first time taking the Chunnin exams for sure. 12 B-ranks, 20 A-rank missions, 200 S-rank missions, 315 SS-rank missions. Her taijutsu is so great compared to Rock Lee or his sensei, it's like a Genin compared to the Hokage. Her genjutsu is the same as Misa and she ain't that great in ninjutsu no." That wasn't what got them hook line and sinker. No her clean slate wasn't that clean. 500 people were killed by that 12 years old. She is also a Genin but by her standards, and Misa's, they could be ANBU's at their age. But by far the people the people that could have, lives gone.

"Kabuto, my gosh! This is not possible! Both of them…it's like they're inhuman!' exclaimed Ino. But what they were seriously missing was the very same people.

**Back with Misa and Nozomi and Ai**

Misa and Nozomi went quiet after that. They didn't know how right Ino was, that they weren't all that human. Misa for instance can make a mountain form out of thin air. No jutsu, nothing at all. All she had to do was concentrate on moving the ground, no hand seals, and no jokes. It was a freak accident back in Kohana Maru, she was just 5 when it happened. Older kids were picking on her for hanging out with Nozomi.

**Flashback**

"Leave me alone!" screamed a 5-year-old Misa. "Why should we? For all we know you could be a demon like that blue eyed girl!" declared an 8-year-od boy. "Yeah!" "You freak!" "You should die!" his posy agreed. "No! Leave me alone!" (at this point she doesn't have Marco) Then some kid threw a rock at her head. When it made contact, her head started to bleed… she got angry. The ground started to turn into quick sand under the boys. Screams of "Ahhh!" "What's going on!" "What do we do!" were echoing around the park. Fortunately, Suoh was the first to hear, not another Chunnin or Jounin. What he saw surprised him to no end, he quickly took the matter at hand. He calmed down Misa then went to dig out the boys. They were already to their elbows in quick sand. He left with his pupil, not noticing Nozomi hiding in the shadows of a nearby tree, staring wide-eyed at the very spot Misa went haywire. "I vow that no one else would get hurt because of me. I will protect them, I need to get stronger."" Pledged Nozomi. She then ran to rain.

**End of Flashback**

(During this time Kabuto has already talked about the Sound Village)

Well you know why Nozomi isn't really considered "human", none the less normal. The Nibi was the problem so far, but you can't really blame it all on her. Well actually you may want to, but other then that, let's move on. "Great…just fucking great!" Nozomi whispered harshly. "I know I ran out of poki!" whined Misa. That said made Nozomi smack Misa across the head again. "Not that you idiot! How the hell do you expect us to tell them about everything huh!" Nozomi whispered to Misa. Misa started to look around frantically, trying to get away from Nozomi's vice grip on her collar." "Ummm…we could…tell them the truth?" Misa managed to mutter. Nozomi just gave her an are-you-crazy-they-would-kill-us-not-to-mention-bring-us-back-to-life-just-to-kill-us-again look. "Well, we got nothing to loose right?" replied an optimistic Misa. "Well, let me see, they could kill us, we could loose our dignity, we could even possibly get banned from here too! Need I go on!" Misa was about to reply when a huge poof was heard at the front of the class room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Said a man with two huge scars on his face. "I am the examiner of the first exam, of the Chunnin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki!" He then pointed his finger to the nine rookies and Kabuto. When Nozomi and Misa looked there, Kabuto was kneeling and it was clear he vomited. "You three from the Village Hidden in the Sound, don't you do anything you want before the exam. Do you want to fail already?" One that was covered in bandages replied, "I'm sorry, I was excited, since this is my first exam." "Hmm…" said Ibiki "this is a good chance to say this… You are not allowed to fight each other during the exam unless given permission by the examiners. Even if the permission is given, you are not allowed to kill each other. Pigs who go against me will fail immediately. Understood?"

"We will now begin the first exam of the Chunnin Selection Exam. Turn in your applications, take one of these number tags and sit where the number tells you to. Then you will pass out the papers for the written exam." He finished and then everyone did what he said. "Hey I got 54!What did you guys get?" said Misa. Then Ai said, "Hmm… I got 53." They both looked to Nozomi. She just held up her card, 55. They went to their assigned seats. It was like this, Misa sat by Sasuke and Neji, Ai sat next to Naruto and Tenten, and while Nozomi sat next to Gaara and Kabuto. "The first Exam has a few important rules." Ibiki started, "I will not accept any questions, so listen carefully. First rule is you all are given 10 points at the start. The written exam consists of 10 questions, and each is worth on point. This test is a deduction based test. If you get one problem wrong, you will get one point deducted. If you get three problems wrong, your points will be reduced to 7. Second rule, the pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total points. If an examiner determines that you cheated or do something similar during the test… each action will cause you to loose two points. In other words, there will be people who will be forced to leave this place without their tests being graded. The last problem will be given 45 minutes after the exam begins. You have 1 hour… BEGIN!" He finished. Misa then looks at the test number one. "If a shuriken, point A, is thrown to a tree, point B, what is the total height of the tree when the shuriken keeps aiming higher, 7 inches, for 8 hours." 'WTF!' thought Misa while crying. 'Ok what about question 2, wait what about number 3? How 'bout 4? Ah! I give up I don't even know half of the words used here!' Misa was still crying, when she noticed Neji and Sasuke. Misa sniffed and looked at her test, sneaking a sideways glance at Neji's paper. 'Huh?' Misa was confused at his answer. She was crying again, but a little louder. She suddenly stopped, thinking, 'I can't do this! I can do…'

"Are you a guy or a girl!" whispered Misa, poking Neji. Hue turned to Misa, "What the hell!" Misa looked down, giving the puppy eyes, she was poking her fingers, "I was just wondering…" Neji felt uneasy, "I'm…I'm sorry…" Neji moved his hand to comfort the sad Misa, but stopped. Misa looked up and smiled sweetly at him and turned back to her test. Neji watched as she was trembling with the pencil in her hand, as she whispered something to her dog. Something about her made him think, 'I _need_ to keep a _close_ eye on her.'

**With Nozomi**

'What to do, What to do?' thought Nozomi. She finished the test after making a clone and turning it into a spider. 'Some dude put "fish" for one answer hahahaha I for a good laugh oughta that one!' she thought. But Kabuto was a little uneasy. 'shit' he thought. 'I'm sitting near two fucking homicidal people this is just great.' Nozomi was at the moment not really paying attention to anything. She was just pushing her pencil up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down, up and "Could you stop doing that it's annoying." Muttered Kabuto he was testing his luck. Would she grab a kunai and kill him or just make a snappy remark. "Why?" Nozomi finally asked. Kabuto not expecting this said "Eh?" "Why?" Nozomi repeated "Why would you tell them all of them about me and Misa? And no I ain't gonna kill you, I jut want to know so just answer…… please?" that was when Kabuto finally noticed something in her eyes. Hurt, pain, loneliness, and fear he suddenly felt guilty about it. "You know what forget it." Nozomi said while shaking her head. So then she just returned pushing her pencil up and down, up and down, up and down, this time Kabuto didn't bother to stop her.

**With Ai**

Ai was busy writing away on her test. Smoke was literally coming out of her pencil lead as she wrote. She paused on Question 6 and looked for her team mates, Nozomi was laying back, playing with her pencil and Misa was obviously in lala land. 'If she is finished before me, then I don't know why I'm here!' Ai continued the test. "Still not done? Hehehe….." Ai looked to her left, a girl who Ai knew as Tenten was talking to her. "What's that suppose to mean?" Tenten smiled and bragged proudly, "I just finished!" Ai's eyes became aflame and she growled menacingly but turned and continued on Question 8. Tenten glanced at Ai's answers, "That's wrong and so is that and that and that." Ai said as she moved onto Question 9, "How would the examiners know if your done or not and thinks your cheating now?" Tenten clutched her fist and growled. That was when it happened. A kunai whizzed past their heads and landed on a guy next to Naruto. "You were caught cheating team mates of this person please leave." Announced Ibiki. Then there were examiners shouting "45 and 62 fail." "93 and 2 fail" "19 and 82 fail" 'This is getting intense got to focus.' Thought Ai.

**Back with Misa**

Misa woke back up when Ibiki was talking about the 10th question. Misa dazed off a bit until Naruto went up and yelled out that he won't run away, even if he stays a Genin forever, he's going to manage to become a Hokage any day. Misa smiled to the fact that Ai almost fell out of her chair. "Fir the First Exam, Everyone here… passes!

**With Nozomi**

'No duh this is too easy! Man they need to learn to make this more exciting' thought Nozomi. "Yahoo!" 'Of course Misa has to get in a fuss about it.' Though Nozomi. She then looked to Misa's direction. 'I wonder when I was ever that happy?' she thought. At the moment Misa was jumping up and down while holding Marco while chanting, "I did it! I did it!" Yeah, she was that happy. "Now where is Ai…' Nozomi spotted her near Naruto, she was still trying to restart her heart after Naruto's little outburst. "Hey Nozomi good job you passed." Said Kabuto while smiling. 'Why the heck is he smiling?' even though Nozomi raised an eyebrow in confusion, but she still nodded her head to him.

**Ai**

"Dang, Naruto! Don't ever do that again got that!" yelled Ai at a cowering Naruto. He was currently hiding behind his test. "I promise I won't do that again just please don't hurt me!" But Ai didn't hear anything. Her eyebrow was twitching while looking at Naruto's test. "You passed and you didn't answer one single question! Why I oughta…" Then Ai tried to hit Naruto across the head like Nozomi has done so many times. Key word: "tried."


	6. Chunnin Exam, The Second Exam! Part 1

**Chapter 5 **

Then all of a sudden a huge crash came from the window. A poster was in front of Ibiki now that read, 'Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko' Anko said, "Let's go to the next exam!" She raised a fist in the air and said, "Follow me!" She looked at Ibiki and asked, "Ibiki, you let 26 teams past? The first exam must have been to soft. Oh, well… I'm going to make more then half of the teams fail in the next exam! I will explain the details tomorrow. We will go somewhere else, so ask your Jounin teachers about the rally point in time. That is all. Dismissed!

Everyone left and all the 9 rookies including Misa, Nozomi, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten and Ai (they were arguing again) met outside of the building. Misa said, pouting, "You guys still didn't introduce us to your friends Naruto!" "Oh! This is Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru while this is Hinata, Kiba, and Shino and these are…" Naruto stopped. "This is Tenten, Neji, and I'm the one and only Rock Lee!" Said the guy with the fuzzy eyebrows. Nozomi swore she saw him wink at her. 'Don't worry Nozomi, girl he will be in a world of hurt later on.' Nozomi heard Misa giggle, saying, "Hi Rock Lee! I'm Misa! And this" she pointed at Nozomi and Ai. "is Nozomi and Ai." Everyone went silent at the mention of Nozomi's name even Gai's team knew of her. Nozomi thought to herself, 'Oh shit…' Ai was about to break the silence but… "Hey look Marco! There's a small field of flowers!" "Bark bark whine bark!" "Oh okay you were right but still!" Naruto suggested as Misa happily some flowers, "How about we get some ramen!" "Do you ever think about something other then your stomach Naruto?... Oh wait don't answer that." Sasuke said. Sasuke and Naruto started bickering. Ai was getting irritated, "Shut up would you!" She used a water jutsu to splash water on them, then she went back to argue with Tenten. "Let's just get some ramen." Sasuke grumbled.

**At the Ramen Shop**

Everyone was eating hungrily even Marco was eating most of Misa's food. Misa was looking at Neji and when Neji noticed and looked back, Misa turned away, blushing. Ino asked aloud "What could be the second exam!" Everyone sweat drop. Nozomi and Misa knew for reasons you will find out later. Everyone else shrugged, "Maybe a ramen eating contest!" Everyone sweat drop. Nozomi said, "It's official, Naruto DOES only think about his stomach!" Everyone laughed except for Naruto. After paying, everyone headed towards the park, the night sky was clear tonight. Everyone was either laying down on the grass, staring at the stars or training. Marco and Kiba's dog Akamaru was chasing each other. "They haven't met each other and yet they get along well." Misa said to Kiba, who's hood was down. "Yeah." 'Why does she seem so familiar?'

**The Next Day**

"Ok bratz! In case you've forgotten I am your second examiner Mitarashi Anko! Behind me is the Forest of Death." Anko started. "In my hands are two different scrolls, an earth and a heaven scroll. Your team will get one before you enter the forest so your objective is to get the other scroll from another team; as in if you have an earth scroll, you need to get a heaven scroll and after you do take them both to the tower within 5 days. During those 5 days, you are not aloud to open the scroll!" Everyone nodded.. "But before you get the scrolls, you guys have to sign this contract saying that it is not our fault if you die!" Everyone signed a similar contract and one of their team members got a scroll. Anko opened the gates after saying, "Make sure you guys don't get ya selves killed!" Every time except Nozomi's started running for a head start. Anko noticed that Nozomi's team was still there.. "Hey, you bratz what the heck are you guys still during here!" screamed Anko. "Shut up lady we're going." Declared Nozomi. Off they went.

"Dude who has the scroll?" asked Nozomi 5 minutes later. Ai and Misa were quiet. "Well?" said an impatient Nozomi. Misa then remembered she had the scroll. "Here." Misa handed the scroll to Nozomi. "Ok people we got an Earth scroll, report." "The cloud have a heaven scroll, the went west." Misa reported. "So does the Rock and Suna." Said Ai. "Well I can sense the Cloud, they're closer. Let's go and if they don't co-operate attack plan snake level 5." Translation: Kick their asses till they do. Ai and Misa nodded and disappeared while Nozomi took her time and walked. "Let's get rolling!"

**With Misa and Ai**

Misa and Ai were at the moment on a tree above the Cloud team. Misa and Ai then made eye contact and did sign language, it was too risky to talk. Marco dropped the flowers along time ago, he was making sure no other teams disturbed this place.

Ai: You ready?

Misa: Not yet I can't find the person with the scroll.

Ai: You sure?

Misa: Yeah

Ai: Then I guess lets have some fun, well until Nozomi comes anyway.

Ai and Misa jumped down from the tree and landed in front of the Cloud Team. Misa yelled to the other team, "Hey you! Yeah you!" Then Ai and Misa said in unison, "Hand over the Heaven Scroll!" One of the Cloud ninjas responded with, "And if we don't?" Nozomi came from behind a tree behind the Cloud Team and said, "Then we would have to kick your asses." They didn't even care. "Ooh look guys a bunch of girls gonna hurt us, I'm so scared! What the…" He stopped when Misa just walked up to him.

She said as she growled, "What do you mean…punk!" She jabbed him in the stomach then yelled out, "Moki no jutsu!" The cloud ninja stumbled backwards, covering his stomach. 'Don't let go unless…' Nozomi thought. The cloud ninja had let go of his stomach and he fell to the ground, dead. '…unless you want to die.' Nozomi ran towards one of the other and did a double kick – one to the side of the stomach and one to the back of his head. Instead of just letting it go, Nozomi managed to crack the ninja's neck, also dragging him to the ground with her. "Nozomi the last one has the scroll!" Ai yelled. Team Z focused on the last cloud ninja, who was cowering in fear. Misa took the scroll and covered her eyes. Nozomi finished the job.

'Interesting…Misa might be annoyingly jumpy but she's powerful and Nozomi is more ruthless then I gave her credit for.' Kabuto thought as he hid behind the bushes. Then Nozomi yelled something unexpected. "Kabuto just come out we know you're there already." Kabuto was shocked, how did she know he was there? 'Well…being at her level of course she would know. So no use trying to hide.' He thought so he came out of the bushes. "What are you doing here? Trying to collect more information on us?" accused Misa. 'Damn how should I explain? That's exactly what I was doing anyway.' "No." he lied " I came looking for a Heaven Scroll now if you give it to me I would gladly leave." "Ha, fat chance." Said Ai. "Not to mention your asking the girl who killed 500 people am I right?" said Nozomi. That's when it finally hit him it was true, he was asking the very same person who killed 2 cloud members right before his eyes. 'No I wont get killed I will fight back.' He thought. But Nozomi merely laughed, "If you think I'm gonna kill you think again you won't be the 503rd person I've killed in my life so just run, before I change my mind." 'She would really do it.' He thought.

So like the coward he was, he ran. "Did you see that." Said Nozomi. "I know he reeked of snake and Orchimaru." Said Misa. Then Ai said in boredom. "I guess we got a spy on our hands." "Yah, well let's just go before we bump into someone else. Who knew this exam would be so much drama?" Nozomi muttered. So the left for the tower.

**At the Tower**

"So what do we do now?" said Ai. "Well we opened the scrolls and we're the first team here and we have a whole 4 days to do anything we want." Explained Misa while petting Marco. "How about we find some training ground to pass the time." Nozomi suggested while playing with a kunai. They nodded at the suggestion and left.

**At a Training Ground**

"Come on Ai! You can do better than that!" Nozomi shouted, at that moment they were sparing Ai vs. Nozomi. Misa she…well…let's just say she found another field of flowers. What they didn't know was Kakashi spying on them. 'Interesting, why does her fighting style look familiar?' he thought. That was when Misa came back with 2 basket filled of flowers. Nozomi saw this and sweat dropped. "Dude did you pick the whole field Misa?" Nozomi questioned. 'Wait that dog looks familiar too.' Kakashi thought. He looked deep into his memory. Then his eyes snapped open. 'No, they can't be…It's impossible they disappeared, and now, I have to tell the others.' Then he poofed away. Fortunately Nozomi saw this. "Shit! We've been spied on!" said Nozomi. "So," Misa said wile arranging her flowers. "So, I used my most well known techniques and the chakra coming from that guy was familiar. As in from out past." Then Misa's eyes widened. 'No!' she thought while Ai was completely confused. "Ai, stay here, we will come back." Then Misa and Nozomi both poofed away.

**At the Tower**

"Kakashi are you sure!" "Yes I am positive Kurenai." Right after he said that the door burst opened to reveal a fuming Nozomi and worried Misa and Marco. Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai bowed. "It's nice to see you two didn't disappear on us, ANBU leader Fox and ANBU leader Wolf."


	7. Chunnin Exam, The Second Exam! Part 2

**Chapter 6**

Nozomi wasn't fuming anymore, no; she was pissed and had all rights to be peeved and furious too. "How the hell did you know? I mean what about the sushi bar!" They were in a high room in the Tower, so no one could really hear. Plus, Asuma did a jutsu for extra measures. "Well I didn't see you fight and second I didn't see the dog either…" Kakashi was counting off the reasons on his fingers. Nozomi was silent, and her brown hair was covering her magnificent blue eyes. 'Oh dear, usually when she's this quiet, she is really mad or she's about to kill someone. Hmm… oh what's he difference, I better stop her.'

"Nozomi," interrupted Misa, "come on now, so what if they find out, it's not like they're going to tell someone," she stopped to look at Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi, "right?" "Well you see we could at least tell the Hokage-" "I don't care right now if you tell the whole world, I just want to know what's going to happen now damnit!" interrupted Nozomi frustratingly, but calm. "We would still have to continue the Chuunin Exams because of Orichimaru, but you guys have o promise not to kill anyone got it?" Kakashi said. Nozomi and Misa were silent and Marco was curled up at Misa's feet, sleeping but keeping his ears up. Kakashi sighed, "Okay Nozomi, who did kill?" he said in a bored tone. "The three members from Cloud." She said, taking full responsibility. Misa looked at her in a shocking way, 'What is she doing? Now's not the time to actually admit you killed someone this time.' Kurenai gasped, 'She killed them all! Well what Kakashi told us, I shouldn't be so surprised, but, why am I?'

Kakashi just sighed, again. "Honestly Kakashi, sighing too much makes you look old, especially with that hair." "Now's not the time to joke Nozomi! Take the matter at hand and act like your age for once!" Nozomi placed her hands behind her head and said, sternly but yet calmly, "Dude I'm 12, this is how we act." "THAT'S IT!!" Kakashi had had enough. "Say something smart or don't talk at all! Don't you see this! How are we suppose to explain the world's two best ninja's are participating in the Chuunin Exams?!" Nozomi rolled her eyes while saying, "Geez, for a guy who claims to now everything, you sure are missing something." Kakashi gave her a skeptical look, "What? That you "accidentally" killed them? We're not Genins anymore Nozomi, so don't feed me that crap!" Nozomi's eyebrow twitched, she just **hates **when somebody interrupts her just to yell. "I ain't trying to, you nincompoop! NOW LISTEN!" He went silent. "Thank you, now look, you can't pi me on murder for one." Asuma spoke up while glaring, "And why can't we? You even admitted that you murdered them."

Misa slapped her forehead and Nozomi sighed, "Yes. I know I killed them." "Then what says we can't tell the Hokage?" Kurenai spoke up. Nozomi laid out her palm and a duplicate of Anko's contract laid there. "Because all of us did something before we even entered the forest of Death." At this everyone was stumped, even if the freakin contract was right in her hand!!! "The contract! Saying that if anyone were to die, it ain't no ones fault they died and they knew the consequences!! Once they entered the forest that is… So anyways, you can't blame me" – Misa gave her 'What-about-me?' look – "or Misa. It's like once they signed the contract and entered the forest, they're a walkin' target." Nozomi was looking proud with her arms crossed. So technically she was right all along. "So you knew the whole time, you knew!!" screamed Kurenai.

Nozomi just nodded, "Oh!! Now you understand! So what exactly are you planning on telling the Hokage?" The teacher were silent, they didn't know either. It's not like they could go up to the Hokage and say, 'Nice weather we're having, oh and did you know that the two ninjas from Kohana Maru are the famous two ANBU leaders that went missing about a month ago?!' No, it didn't work like that. Not to mention you would have to prove who they were. "Huh, I thought so. We'll see you in the preliminaries." Nozomi then puffed away. Misa then had a huge angry mark on her head, she even stomp her leg, making Marco wake up all of a sudden, loosing his balance. "SHE NEEDS TO STOP DOING THAT!" Misa also puffed away with Marco.

What they didn't know was that Nozomi just puffed at the front of the Tower while Misa went back to the training grounds. While she was there, Nozomi noticed Neji's team opening the scrolls. That was when a dude looking exactly like Lee pop out. Nozomi looked To Rock Lee then to the bigger version of Lee. She looked back and forth. "Holy shit, they're multiplying!' If Nozomi wasn't who she was, (you know, cool and what not?) she would have fainted. Good thing she wasn't like Misa and Ai in other words. She just looked at them with her right eye twitching. She soon started shaking her head. 'Snap out of it, go back to the training grounds and forget it.'

**Later that Night…**

**-Nozomi's Dream-**

"Look mama, I got you these flowers. Aren't they pretty?" "Yes sweetie, they're very pretty." A 3-year-old version of Nozomi and her mother were having a picnic on a field of flowers. "I always get the best for you mama!" "Ahh, thank you sweetling, but was killing me for the best?" Her mother suddenly vanished and the flowers in her hands turned to blood while the field turned into a graveyard. Blood and gore were everywhere, bones and bodies were scattered as far as the eye could see. Voices could then be heard, all around her, "Creature!" "Leech!" "It's your fault she's dead…"

"Monster!" The 3-year-old started sobbing while clutching her head, kneeling she shouted, "No! I didn't kill her! I loved her!" but the voice returned, even louder this time. "You killed her!" "You're to blame!" "She's gone because of you!" Then the voices disappeared, the toddler looked up and stood straight. Before her was the Nibi in all its glory. It was smiling menacingly down at her. The small child then turned to her present form. "What do you want? You usually don't do this unless you were really serious about getting my attention." The Nibi was still smiling grimily while it said, "Smart girl, I expected nothing else from you." Then the haunting field turned into a forest. But Nozomi just glared at her. "Just cut to the chase. What do you want? I actually want to dream then listen to you complain." The Nibi just lied down while Nozomi remained standing, and then laughed.

"You were always impatient but okay," Her voice went grim gain, "during he Preliminaries, I want you and Misa to watch you asses out there. Something big is about to happen." Nozomi just looked ticked, "What now, you can tell the feature!?" "I'm serious Nozomi!" she roared. Nozomi knew better than to take it any further. "Heed my warning, you'll need i." Nozomi just nodded. The scene changed into flashes of her mother being killed 100 ways.

**-End of Dream-**

Nozomi woke up yelling in her head, "Okay, the Nibi was either really serious or ticked to send me all those images.' She was in a room in the tower somewhere. All she knew was that she was at the top of the top, overlooking the forest. She got out of bed and looked at the forest through her window. 'I wonder what the matches are gonna be?' She was still looking out the window when she decided she would just go back to sleep. That was until her alarm clock went off. 'Whoever invented alarm clocks should die!!' She mentally noted. She then got dressed and walked out the door. She started wandering…and wandering…. Until she came across a door she thought was the exit. She opened the door to reveal….


	8. Chunnin Exam, The Second Exam! Part 3

**Chapter 7**

She opened the door to reveal her room. "Oh what the fuck!" She just went in without closing the door. She just then kicked her bed in frustration. "Shit, come on! Where's the fuckin exit!" She just then sat on the bed, clutching her head in anger. She started muttering a string of curses." You know if you turned left instead of right at the end of the hall you would've found the exit." Nozomi looked up to see….

**-With Misa-**

When her alarm clock went off she turned on the snooze button. 'Five more minutes please!' She thought. What she didn't know was that she accidentally turned her alarm clock off.

-1 hour later-

"That was a good night's sleep." Misa was stretching, and so was Marco. She looked to her clock, it should 7:15 in red neon lights. "Hmm… it's 7:15." She muttered. That was when it hit her, "Marco come on! We're supposed to be there at 7:25!!" She then rushed out of bed, making the blanket fall to the floor on top of Marco. Marco then looked out from under the blanket while tilting his head cutely, looking at the rushing Misa. Misa opened the door and looked back at Marco. "Come on boy! Before we're late!" Misa then ran out of the door with Marco on her tail. Since Misa had a sense of direction, she actually got to reach the pavilion, where she saw Ai and Nozomi waiting for her. When she got to them, Nozomi whacked her across the head, leaving a huge bump. "What the hell took you so long? Damnit we were almost late because of you!" Nozomi was way beyond pissed, "Lets just get inside and no one gets hurt. –Sigh-"

When they went in, they were already late. "What do you mean preliminaries?" said Shikamaru. 'Looks like the Hokage already got to the explaining.' "Misa, Ai, don't say a thing, got it?" whispered Nozomi. Misa nodded but Ai looked curious, "Why?" "Before we're being watched, and don't looked around." Nozomi warned. Ai nodded as they continued to walk. Since they were already late as is, they decided to go up in the balconies. While Misa and Nozomi were completely calm, Ai looked shocked as she listened to their conversation. "We're going to have Preliminaries! Wow." Misa looked to Nozomi, but she wasn't paying attention. She was looking at a certain red head.

**-Flashback-**

"You know if you turned left instead of right at the end of the hall, you would've found the exit." Nozomi looked up to see a red head holding a gourd on his back and somewhat resembled a panda with the black rings around his eyes. "Why would you care exactly?" The red head smirked, "Gaara's the name, and killing's my game. And I heard that killing is a sport to you too." Nozomi just looked bored. "…and your point?" "Well I just wanted to see how good you are in battle, see you around." He then left Nozomi at her own thoughts. 'Well, might as well just take his advice.' So he then got up and walked out the door. When she turned she found the way to the pavilion. 'We will see each other soon Gaara.'

**-End of Flashback-**

Nozomi was still thinking, until a man that looked deathly ill jumped in front of the Hokage. "If you don't mind Hokage-sama, I'll take it from here." It was then when he looked to the Genins (apart from Team Z) and said, "I am Hayate Gekko. I'll be your proctor for the preliminary rounds. In this part of the Chunnin Exams, your team needs a leader and a name." A burst of murmurs befell upon the Genins. Hayate then started coughing uncontrollability, which got everyone's attention. When everyone except for Hayate was quiet, he stopped coughing. He then continued, "When you have chosen your leader and name, please tell me so I can update it. Dismissed!" The teams scattered throughout the pavilion to talk amongst themselves.

"So who should be leader?" Ai asked. Misa said, between bites on poki, "That's easy. Nozomi should be." Ai thought to herself, 'When will she ever side with e? Oh well…' Ai poke up, "In honor of the new leader, I propose that our team should be named after her." Misa jumped up and said, "I'll go tell Hayate!" Nozomi and Ai sweat dropped as they watched Misa skip away to tell Hayate. "She will never change will she Nozomi?" "No, but I don't expect her to." Ai gave Nozomi a confused looked. "Misa is a happy soul, she is the heard and soul I this team really, I can never be her, but you can be her if you tried. But really, she's a great team mate as well as a friend. I wouldn't trade her for the world, none the less her personality. Our friendship is log and strong and always been."

What they didn't notice was Misa; she had stopped on her way to Hayate when she heard Ai say something about her. Of course, Misa expected Nozomi to say some witty remark, but was surprised when Nozomi made her little friendship speech, for Marco had stayed behind with Nozomi and Ai. Misa started crying in happiness that she had a great friend. "Hey are you okay?" Misa looked up to see Sasuke. Misa jus gigged and just shaked her head. She then wiped her tears away and said, "I'm fine, now I just need to talk to Hayate." She then finally walked to Hayate. What clueless but yet sweet Misa didn't know was that Sakura and Ino was fuming with jealously. "Sasuke-kun knew us way loner then that Misa and he just asked her if she was okay? But what about us?!  
Ino said, grinding her teeth together. She was standing with Sakura, because merely minutes earlier they were fighting over Sasuke.

Hayate was sitting down with a clipboard in his hands, writing what the Genins told him. The line moved quickly, and it was Misa's turn. "Um okay…" She began. 'Oh boy…' Hayate thought. "We're um…currently called Team Z" – she was playing with one of her two pig tails- "and um our leader is um… Nozomi! Yeah it's Nozomi! So is um uh… our team name! Yeah! Team Nozomi!" Misa couldn't help but giggle as Hayate jotted down what Misa just said. He nodded and Misa headed back to Marco, Ai and Nozomi. Along the way she heard Naruto getting yelled at by Sakura, who was saying, "You might be leader, but there is no way we're going to be called 'Team Ramen Freaks!!!' "Misa naturally giggled, but this time she laughed, loud enough for all to hear."Aww man!" Nozomi moaned out loud, slapping her forehead.

**Few hours later…**

Kiba entered his parent's room, even though he was not allowed to. "Akamaru, I wonder why mom and dad wouldn't let us in here…" Kiba said, looking around the room. "Akamaru?" At that moment Akamaru came from under the bed dragging a photo album. "Huh?" Kiba picked it up and went to his room. He opened it and saw photos of him as a little boy, 'But who's this girl?' Every page he turned he saw a picture of himself and the girl –who was (most of the time) doing something wild. There was a particular photo that interested him the most. The same girl was laughing at him… because a bucket of water splashed him; it was the girl's laugh too, as if he could actually hear it. Actually, it was the eyes too. 'Why does she seem familiar??' Then he realized.

**Flashback**

Shino, Hinata, and Kiba were about to go send someone over when they heard, "You might be leader, but there is no way we're going to be called 'Team Ramen Freaks'!!" Kiba muttered in a sour tone, "Geez Sakura…" Then, out of no where, someone began to laugh, it was Misa, who was standing at the center of the pavilion, laughing. "Well…" Shino began. "Judging by everyone, they needed it, the laugh I mea." Kiba turned his gaze onto Misa.

**End of Flashback**

Kiba was stunned. 'Misa? Is she my sister? Why haven't my parents told me?' He was angry. "Kiba, dinner's ready." A voice said from the kitchen. Kiba headed to the kitchen with the album.


	9. The Jutsu and The Scroll

**Chapter 8**

Kiba and his parents were eating, and as usual, his mother was talking about their neighbor's baby girl that's about to be born. "…and she's given me the honor to name the child." That did no good to Kiba but just provoked him more. He got up and tossed the photo album onto the table and it slid to in front of his mom. "How about you name her Misa?" He started to leave until his father spoke up, "Kiba sit, and it's about time we told you anyways." Kiba, wanting to learn the truth, sat back down.

**Meanwhile…**

Nozomi and Misa was with Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, and now Suoh in the hotel room, discoursing what to do next. "They can't! None of the other teams can match their levels!" Kakashi yelled, practically spitting in Nozomi's and Misa's face. Suoh answered, "Well too bad Kakashi, we're too far in the Chunnin Exams to stop! Oh wait I see…" Nozomi knew what's going to happen next, 'Suoh-sensei always does this…' Suoh looked at Kakashi and gave him a cheesy grin and said, "…you're just scared that my team of girls will kick your team's butt!" Kakashi got provoked but still said, "What do you mean by that?" "I mean the Uchiha boy and that loud-mouth are going to go down by girls." Misa giggled at 'loud-mouth'. Kakashi and Suoh glared at each other.

Kurenai sighed while saying, "This is beside the point of matter…" Asuma agreed, "She's right, and if we can't think of anything, let's asked them themselves." Everyone looked at Misa-okay Nozomi. Nozomi just shrugged. Misa spoke up, "Why don't we just make a jutsu up to conceal our chakra from ourselves for use and stuff?" Suoh and Nozomi's jaw dropped. "Kami-sama Misa! You just said something smart!" Nozomi exclaimed. Misa grinned and said, "Well…I do have my moments….hey!! What's that suppose to mean?!" Nozomi just chuckled while Misa attempted to do the 'puppy face' on Nozomi, who just rolled her eyes. "Hmph!" Misa pouted. Suoh sighed and then said, "Misa-Chan, why don't you go get an unused scroll for us?" She nodded and went to the other room. "I give her half an hour…." Nozomi joked with Suoh, who was the only other person in the room who got the joke.

Misa came back 10 minutes later, holding a scroll in one hand and the other hand was holding a sushi roll. Marco was with her, balancing a tray of sushi oh his head. Everyone but Nozomi sweat dropped. Misa then ate her sushi and placed the scroll on the ground and began to write about the jutsu, then signing her name. Nozomi did the same, but secretly adding something else.

"Nozomi" Misa whispered two hours later. "I'm worried, without all of our chakra…we can't fully protect ourselves can we? Nozomi and Misa were on the hotel's roof. 'I wish I can tell you Misa, but _they're_ watching us.' Nozomi thought, now overlooking the streets below, saw a Black ANBU OP. 'Newbs…' Out of boredom, Misa summoned a chrysynthism and placed it behind her ear. Nozomi turned to Misa and said, "We should rest of tomorrow, for the exams." Misa nodded while Nozomi poofed away to their hotel room. "AUGH! SHE NEEDS TO STOP DOING THAT!!" Then she too poofed away.

**Later that Night….**

Nozomi couldn't sleep. She had too many thoughts on mind. "Misa's right… I want to tell her the truth but…' Then Nozomi remembered something the Nibi said in one of her dreams.

**Flashback of Dream**

"During he Preliminaries I want you and Misa to watch your asses out there, something big is about to happen."

**End of Flashback**

'Heh' Nozomi thought. 'Misa and I are tough bitches.' She chuckled at that. 'I guess we could handle the "Big thing"' Barley minutes later, Nozomi fell asleep; although Misa just woke up accidentally. She sniffed. 'I ran out of poki!' (Duh she had a dream about poki!) She then summoned some more poki, ate some, and fell back asleep


	10. Preliminary Battles

**Chapter 9**

It was two hours before the preliminaries started and Nozomi and Ai were waiting for Misa in front of a dome-like structure. But unfortunately Misa was no where to be found. "Jeez Misa!" Ai groaned. Being laid back and all, Nozomi just said, "Just wait and relax Ai. Misa could be doing… Misa stuff." She chuckled. 5 minutes later they say their sensei heading their way, carrying something (or someone) on his back. 'Oh shit…' Nozomi thought when she realized it who it was.

"What happened to her?" Ai asked as Suoh put Misa onto the ground. Misa looked up and said hyperly to her team mates, "I aciddentlyateallmypokilastnightsoIgotsomemore like I don't know…30,40packsandatehalfonthewayhereandthenthe sugarrushcameandlikewhat,anhourlaterIwasSOtiredout then senseisaawmeandcarriedmehere AND… I feel better now!" Misa gasped in for air while Nozomi scolded her for eating _too much _sugar.

Two hours past and everyone had lined up and the Hokage was talking about the Preliminaries & Finals." Of course Misa and Nozomi knew what would happen. (Nozomi had to remind her.) Nozomi looked at the sensei. The only one she knew very well was Kakashi and Suoh. She looked at the sensei to the right of Kakashi. Her eyes widen in surprise, that guy looked exactly like Lee!! Nozomi took note that Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi were watching not only her, but Misa's every move. "Losers…" she mumbled."This year the preliminaries will be different…." 'The Hokage is watching us too…' "…This year instead of one verses one; it would be team verses team." Everyone was surprised. "Each team will be randomly chosen. Which ever teams win, will go and proceed to the next and final rounds." The Hokage coughed. 'GREAT! Another Hayate….' "Let the preliminaries begin!"

Everyone was on the second level now, except for Hayate of course. They were looking at the board, as it began picking randomly. Everyone waited anxiously, except for laid-back Nozomi and sugar-hyper Misa. The board stopped and everyone was surprised- the sound Nin grinned, this was going to be an interesting battle. "Oh we're up first? Oh how troublesome…" Nozomi mimicked Shikamaru's lazy attitude.

Team Nozomi and the sound Nin went into a fighting stance. It was Dosu who moved first, he clapped his hands together and sound waves headed towards Misa- but nothing happened. Misa smiled and did a spin then a flip, then shot out earth (that looked like kunais) from her sleeves to Dosu-who just barley dodged it. "I don't get it, why wasn't Misa affected?" Ino asked. It was Shikamaru who answered, "Let me keep it clear and simple. SHE.IS.STUPID." Ino was just as puzzled as before. One of the sound Nin, Kin, shot out two needles t Ai-but she dodged it. "Fire special clone no jutsu!" yelled Nozomi, doing lots of hand seals. Clones came out of Nozomi. "Hey!" That's like my shadow clone!!" Naruto yelled. The sound Nin hit on of the three Nozomi, but it was a clone that dispersed-after it exploded. That took the sound Nin by surprise and he hit the wall hard. "Gee…. I wonder what happened to his arm….' Meanwhile Ai was having trouble, she was seeing multiple of Kin. 'Okay, all of her have shadows….'

Misa did a round house kick and then a low spinning kick-Dosu easily missed those. "Heh. And I hear you're so great!" Dosu did not expect Misa to smile. "Likewise Dosu." She said, pointing at the quicksand. Misa then ran to go help Ai.

Nozomi just stood there, dodging the sound Nin's kick. On one of them, a low kick, Nozomi jumped over him. In mid-air, Nozomi blew out fire. (Like Sasuke sometimes does) After the fire cleared, the sound Nin was laying down, burnt. Nozomi looked around, Mia's opponent was in quicksand and Ai's was knocked unconscious. "Don't even think about it Nozomi…." Said Kakashi. "Don't worry, I won't." She said right back. Misa and Nozomi were three feet away from Dosu, standing beside each other. Nozomi walked between Misa and Dosu and did Fire special clone no jutsu. Misa then concentrated and all Nozomi's clones went into the quicksand. "Earth Box Jutsu!" Three solid blocks came out of the earth. "Ready to play a game Dosu? It's simple, find the real Nozomi!"

The real Nozomi was behind Misa all along, back to back. Nozomi heard as three explosions, 'that's my cue!' She did a flip and teleported to above Dosu, The final blow, Nozomi did Gouken, a Taijutsu move. Dosu fell, but not dead. Everyone again was shocked, even Kakashi. 'She didn't kill them…' The 3rd Hokage thought to himself. Out of the corner of her eye, Misa noticed Sasuke leaning on the rail, smiling at her, acknowledging her silently. Misa smiled back and waved.

The next battle was against Team Kakashi and Team Asuma. "Cold, loud mouth, and self-absorbed verses greedy, foul-mouth, and lazy? Oh this should be really interesting." Nozomi insulted, for jokes though. A pulse literally broke in Kakashi and Asuma. "Come on Sasuke! You can do it!!" yelled Misa. Nozomi sweat dropped. 'Geez, why do we have to face Sasuke-kun? Now I can't root for him!!!' Ino whined in her head. Just then Ino felt sharp pain urge all over her body. Shikamaru yelled at her, "Pay attention Ino!" Sakura just threw 5 kunai at her.

Nozomi chuckled.

Sasuke jumped over Shikamaru's shadow (for precautions) and did a kick to his back, but it was just a clone. Meanwhile Chouji was rollin and rollin and Naruto was getting hit. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, really wanting to win this fight, "Use his own weight against him!" Naruto had to ponder on that, but then understood what he meant. Naruto then jumped on the rolling fat, not realizing how fast he was going. "Wwwwwwhhhhooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto yelled, rolling Chouji all over the place. "Naruto! Watch where our going!!" That time it was Sakura who said that.

"Misa, can I ask you something in private?" "Sure…." He grabbed her hand, not harsh but gentle. This made Misa giggle as they walked out.

Sasuke looked up and saw Neji and Misa holding hands, walking out. Misa even giggled. Sasuke easily drowned in jealously, letting his guard down. Before Shikamaru can do any hand seals, Naruto rolled Chouji into Shikamaru. 'Two down.' Naruto turned to Sakura as the last blow was impacted. Both Sakura and Ino were knocked down. Hayate declared, "Team Kakashi wins!"

Nozomi was going to make a remark to Kakashi but she noticed Misa wasn't there. 'Shit… she usually makes lots of noise….' Then she noticed Neji wasn't there either. 'Shit…'

Neji and Misa had let go of each other's hands. Misa, uncomfortable in the silence, began to whistle. "Misa, do you… like anyone?" He asked tensely. Misa placed her index finger to the bottom of her lips, looked up and said, "Ummmm….no. No one at the moment…." She looked at him and continued, "Unless you mean like as in friend, that's another story." She started to babble off. "Like Nozomi, she's my bestest friend in the whole world!! On the guy's side, I'd have to say you and Sasuke." He sounded relief, but yet jealous too, "Me and Sasuke? Why? You've only just me us." She just shrugged. 'So…she doesn't like Sasuke.' Neji snapped out of his thoughts when Misa founded a flower patch

Misa and Neji returned when they were going to select the last teams. Luckily for Neji the last round was Team Biki vs. Team Kurenai. "Dude what happened to you?" Nozomi asked Neji, eyeing the flowers in his hair. Nearby, Suoh sweat dropped, thinking, 'Spending her life in Kohana must've affected her a lot.

**Flashback**

"Sensei! That flower is sooo pweety!" 6-year old Misa exclaimed, picking up a flower. Then she looked up at him and asked, "Why our village is called Kohawa Mawu?" She realized she said it wrong, so she tried to say it over and over again until she got it right. "Kohana Mawu…Mawu! Mawu Mawu Mawu!" 'Misa's not good at pronouncing words with r.' Suoh realized as he picked he up and headed for the campsite. "Kohana Maru" He began. "Because of all the flowers n our village.

**-Change of Scene-**

"Happy birthday sensei!" Nozomi added, "Yeaaah! Now you're _really _old!" Suoh pretended to whine, "But I'm only 15!" "You're still old!" "Nah uh!" "Yea huh!" "Nah uh!" "Yea huh!" Misa interrupted as she held flowers, "Here's your pwezant fwom me sensei!" Suoh smiled slightly, getting the flowers from Misa.

**End of Flashback**

'You know, I think she'd get her feelings hurt if I told her I threw them away.' Suoh could just imagine what would happen. The next battle of Kabuto's Team verses Team Gai commenced.


	11. That Cockatoo Crap

**Author's Note: **Because the original Chapter 10 is very very very really really long, I've cut the chapter into 2 different parts, this one and the next one!!

**Chapter 10**

After the last battle, Team Gai had won. Every Genin that had won had lined up in front of Hayate. "All of you pick a number." Hayate stated as he walked by each and every single finalist, giving them numbers. He then asked for the numbers they've gotten and quickly jotted down something and showed the paper he was holding; Sakura vs. Misa, Sasuke vs. Neji, Tenten vs. Ai, Nozomi vs. Gaara, Kankoro vs. Lee and finally Temari vs. Naruto.

"In a month from now you will be facing you opponent in Konoha's Battle Arena where a Genin will be eligible to become a Chunnin. Until then, dismissed!" Hayate finished and dispersed and everyone was leaving. "Ai! Nozomi! I'll buy groceries so you guys and Suoh go on ahead!" They just shrugged and left as Misa took her liberty and freedom to spin while walking. "Bark bark!" Marco whined. "I know Marco!" She said as she stopped spinning, causing her to fall out of dizziness.

But luckily somebody caught her. She looked up and saw Sasuke. He said to her as he placed her on her feet, "Nice technique Misa." "You too!" She replied, who started walking out of the dome. When they exited the dome in silence, something happened.

Sasuke had pulled Misa towards him, and kissed her lips to lips. Misa was shocked, too shocked that at first she didn't break apart from the kiss as soon it touched. Finally Misa pulled away. She went walking a different path, and started crying in shock. "I love you Misa." She could hear Sasuke say behind her.

The path she took did not lead to the grocery store, but to Neji's house. She thought she could tell them, since they started talking to each other. She knocked on the door and Hinata answered the knock. "Is Neji home?' In her soft voice, almost a whisper, Hinata said yes.

Hinata brought Misa where Neji usually trained. When they arrived, Hiashi-san, Hinata's father, had said to Neji that that was enough training today. Neji saw Misa and beckoned her to follow him. Misa followed him as he went through a hallway, turned right, and then opened the door on his left. 'This must be his room.' Misa thought. They both sat down. "So Misa, what's the matter?" Misa took in a deep breath, thinking if she should really tell him.

But being her talkative self, Misa blabbed out what happened between herself and Sasuke. "And then he said he loved me." She waited for Neji to respond. Neji asked unexpectingly, "Do you want to stay for dinner? I'm sure Nozomi won't mind." That's when Misa remembered her errand. She got up and quickly said, "Sorry Neji, not tonight. Maybe some other time…bye!" Misa teleported back to the hotel room.

**-At the hotel room-**

Once Misa noticed the smoke had clear off, everybody was already eating. "Hey! How come you're eating? I said I'd get the groceries. Why'd you get food?" "Well for one,"-Nozomi started as she paused on eating her sushi-" eve though you said you were getting groceries we knew you wouldn't get them, also you don't even have the groceries." That was when Misa finally realized after the incidents she totally forgot about the groceries until now. "My point, exactly!" Nozomi went back to eating.

Misa then too got a box of sushi that had her name on it, sat on the bed and started eating. That was when Ai realized something, "If you didn't get the groceries Misa, what did you exactly do?" Then Misa almost choked on her sushi. She couldn't tell them about Sasuke! Well not Ai ad Suoh exactly. "Well…You see…" Misa finally looked up to see all eyes on her. Ai and Suoh bore a curious expression while Marco was simply finishing his own sushi. Nozomi had a bored expression, yet secretly she knew perfectly where she was.

**-Flash back-**

Once Nozomi saw Misa spinning she knew she was going to crash. 'Man she always does. Better make sure she doesn't crash in to someone important.' Then she noticed she stated to fall. 'Shit!' Nozomi was about to run to catch Misa until a certain cockatoo shaped hair boy caught her instead. She finally let a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding. Nozomi looked around to see Suoh and Ai talking with the Hokage. 'Good, saves me some time.' She looked back to Misa to see a………very surprising sight.

'Looks like cockatoo boy finally got the guts to tell her. Now how is Misa going to handle this?' She saw Misa walk away and Misa confess his love. 'Where is she going?' Nozomi looked back to Suoh and Ai who were talking to some dude with a scar across his nose. 'Hmm…. I think his name is ummm….starts with Z? Oh forget it!' Knowing that they would be busy, she went to follow Misa.

Not only did Sasuke confess his love but the Hyuuga got something going on too. 'So Misa, you got your hands full. Good thing I ain't got boy problems.' But her thoughts moved to Gaara and Kabuto. 'Forget it, I'll just tell Ai and Suoh to order sushi before Misa gets back.'

**-End of Flashback-**

"Well you see, I-I c-came across a-a field of flowers! Yah sorry lost track of time." Misa spurted out. 'Wow she used her own hobby as a lie. I think being in Konoha got some sense into her. Or maybe the kiss from cockatoo craps.' Nozomi was now secretly chuckling. "Well you could have a least told us or something you know. Got us worried for nothing." Suoh muttered the last part. Misa, by now had a huge sweat drop. 'Good they don't know.' "Hey I'm gonna get some sake. The freakin' preliminaries got me stressed any takers?" Suoh announced.

Nozomi mumbled, "You weren't even the one fighting…" Ai heard her and not wanting them to fight, said, "Yah I'll come." Suoh then left with Ai, but not before saying, "Don't wait up! Get some sleep: intense training in the morning!"

'Finally!! I thought they would never leave.' By now it was late and Marco decided to sleep. "Nozomi I have to tell y-" "I know." Misa stopped at the sudden interruption. "Know? Know what?" "About you, Uchiha, and the Hyuuga. You like them, the like you, and it's a nice big happy role." Misa was blushing 10 different shades of red. "T-Then y-you k-k-know about t-t-t-the ki-" "Yes I know. I know everything remember?" Misa just sighed at that. "Yeah. I know." "Well, we better get some sleep." Misa just nodded. When Misa's head touched the pillow, she was out. But Nozomi had some other things on her mind. 'Gaara and Kabuto…'


	12. Misa Inuzuka! Identity Revealed!

**Chapter 11**

**-The Following Morning-**

Misa and Nozomi were currently eating at a ramen shop they found across Nozomi's now favorite sushi restaurant. When they woke up they found Suoh and Ai sprawled across the floor. And being the "nice" people that they are they left them there. Although from the numerous protests from Nozomi, Misa left a note saying they were out.

'Well so much for training.' thought Nozomi. Misa was about to say something until some voices and some annoying yet still familiar voices filled the ramen shop. "Yes! Finally! My beloved ramen!" "Don't you think of anything else besides your "beloved" ramen?" "Yeah Naruto, I mea c'mon ramen isn't all that great." Then there was a huge silence. "WHAT… DID…YOU….SAY!!!"

"Ohhh, you did it now Kiba." "Hey get back here dog boy!" "Hell no! Noticing that the talking now somewhat became shouting, Nozomi and Misa (and Marco I guess but he wasn't really paying attention) looked up to see Naruto chasing Kiba around the whole ramen shop. While that, Shikamaru and Akamaru were just merely watching. "Gah! This is so somewhat troublesome."

But here came the interesting part. Kiba, not noticing where he was running, was headed straight for Nozomi. Luckily, she say this before hand and jumped out of her seat and Kiba made contact with the stool. But what Nozomi notice was Naruto running fast and had hit Nozomi head on.

**-Here's how the scene looked-**

Since Nozomi was holding her ramen when Naruto crash landed into her, the bowl overturned in the air, making a new fashion statement on her head and leaving her drenched with the soup. She was sitting flat on her bottom with Naruto next to her. He was exactly like her but instead noodles occupied his head and shoulders with some soup drenched on his head as well. And poor, poor Kiba, having crash landed head first into a stool rendered him coconscious. Kiba was lying across the floor, the stool not too far away, with little swirls in his eyes.

Misa and Shikamaru were laughing so hard, while Akamaru was trying to get Kiba to wake up. They were the only ones in the ramen shop. "If any of you say anything to anyone I will kill you….and stop laughing, or Kami-sama help me, I will choke you right where you're standing!" Misa and Shikamaru snapped their jaws shut at Nozomi's last remark. While Naruto was rubbing the soup out of his eyes, Nozomi took the bowl off of her head.

It was then Naruto and Nozomi looked right at each other that everyone went quiet at. Naruto and Nozomi never did see eye to eye so they never really looked t each other. But now was different. Both were staring wide-eyed at each other. "Umm…g-guys?" Shikamaru finally got to spit out, scared that Nozomi was going to kill him, he just had to say something after that uncomfortable silence and Misa was once gain eating poki… in a ramen shop, anyway.

Shikamaru instantly shut up when he saw glares from angry adolescents. But, he didn't just shut up from the glares, but the somewhat resemblance. Their eyes were both piercing blue, faces both in a circular shape, glare, sitting position, chin form to a pouting shape, and eyebrow posture. They **ALOMST** looked the same!! If Nozomi were to draw whiskers on her face, cut her hair down to Naruto's length and dye it blonde, she would be a perfect Naruto look-a-like.

It would be extremely hard to tell the difference. Now if Naruto were to grow his hair, dye it a brownish/black and get his whiskers off magically, he could be Nozomi's twin/cone. Although Nozomi's cheekbones maybe higher and her form more slender, that's the only thing their features don't have in common. "Well…what damnit?!?" Nozomi was now irritated. "Well, you just, um… Have you ever noticed you guys really, really look alike?" Nozomi and Naruto stopped glaring at the sweating Shikamaru and looked back at each other.

That's what sparked them both theirs, and Misa's attention. She was currently looking at Kiba's face, having realized the upside-down red fang-look a like on his cheek. 'The marks, they look like m-' but that was when Shikamaru made the remark. "Now that you've mention it, have umm… we've met before?" said Naruto. "I don't think so; this is our first time in Konoha so I guess not."

"Umm….maybe we should wake Kiba up now?" Nozomi first looked to Misa with a questioning look, then to finally notice Kiba sprawled across the store floor unconscious. "Right." Nozomi then stood up and kicked Kiba across the side. Akamaru started to bark at Nozomi but one glare pinned Akamaru dead silent. Then sound started to emit from Kiba. "Ahh, my head!" Then as he tried to get up h gasped in pain. "Ahh! My side!" But surprisingly Nozomi crouched down and patted Kiba's back.

"Yo, man you okay? That was a pretty bad crash, heck even the stool didn't survive." It was true, although it was almost okay, but one leg was broken completely while another leg la uncrooked. "Yah, I'm fine." Akamaru and Marc then started chasing each others tail. It was then Kiba looked up at Misa and forgot all about what his parents said what happened, everyone and everything in the room, his pains. He stood straight up and hugged Misa like a lifetime, tears rolling down his cheek.

**-Flashback-**

"Your sister, her name was Misa Inuzuka." His mother said, tears I her eyes. 'Misa what! How is that- How an that-' "What?!?!" "Please son, we'll explain." Said his father. When Kiba quieted down, aloe with Akamaru, his father continued, "When you were young, along with Misa,"-when he spoke her name, it was barley over a whisper" you were both playing outside and your mother and I were busy. We started hearing shouts and jutsu, and we were curious as what you two were doing. But, when we heard Misa scream, we ran outside. We came to find you blooded and tattered, and close to death. Along with no sight of Misa." Kiba noticed his father was close to tears. So his mother went on. "We tried and tried to find her, but nothing came up. That was until…" his mother went dead silent.

No one spoke and Kiba was annoyed, "UNTIL WHAT DAMNIT?!?!?!?" "Until we found out by an anonymous source that she was kidnapped by the…" his mother started sobbing. She opened the album and looked to a picture of Misa smiling on her father's shoulder, who was also smiling. "My Misa." She started to stroke the picture as if she was actually stroking her face. "Son, she was kidnapped y the Akatsuki."

**-End of Flashback-**

"Umm… Kiba are you okay?" Kiba finally looked at Misa, as Misa was surprised to see a tear-stained face. "Misa don't you remember me? Mom, dad? And how we would always pester them about getting a dog?" Misa's eyes widened to realize the familiar face. The way she knew Konoha so ell, why every face she's met looks like a picture from her past, how her dreams have looked like visions. Naruto had too gotten up and looked to Nozomi. She was looking at the floor with her hair covering her face. "Nii-san?" Kiba smile his sister once more, but lighter and Misa hugged back, crying her tears out. Akamaru and Marco were watching happily, wagging their tails.

While Shikamaru was smiling slightly. While Naruto looked to Nozomi's back, 'Am I really the last Uzumaki?' he questioned himself. He was about to lay a hand on her shoulder when he only thing his hand touch was………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...smoke.


	13. Nono's Problemos

**Chapter 12**

A figure was crying in a branch for in a forest. (Not Forest of Death) 'Why! I can't believe that I would be like this. I mean we've been friends forever. I'm just jealous yeah, but why does it feel like a part of me is now lonely? I mean Misa found HER family. Now where's MINE!' Nozomi cried out in anguish towards the sky. The sun was shining down upon her, soothing her. 'Maybe I'll talk to the Nibi' –Don't worry kit, I'm right here- 'Thanks. Even though we might argue, you're a great person to talk to' –Me and you, the same kit. Now what would you like to talk about? - Nozomi then spilled the whole incident, even the ramen.

Thankfully the Nibi didn't laugh, she just listened carefully. –So you're just jealous really- 'Yes, I know I just want to know who my family is' –You'll find out soon- 'What do you mean by that?' But it was too late, the Nibi was gone. Nozomi couldn't take it; she just wanted to talk to someone. Well, someone that she could actually see and feel, and maybe hold? 'Wow Nozomi, where the heck did that come from? I think Misa finally rubbed off on me.' But just thinking of Misa hurted her. 'Maybe now that she has a family she won't need me. I mean everyone got someone…' What she didn't know was that everyone in Konoha was looking for her.

**-At Konoha-**

"Nozomi! Nozomi where are you!" Misa was helplessly yelling around the village. Shikamaru and Kiba were with her, while Shino, Hinata, and Chouji were looking around the other side of the village. Ino went to the Hokage, who became really alarmed. So alarmed that he sent ¾ of all the ANBU to search for her.

Sasuke and Neji where helping because well, you can already know. Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi were along with them asking everyone if they've seen Nozomi while showing a picture. While Naruto was the one more hyped up than Misa. Sakura could careless and Tenten and Ai settled their feud to look for Nozomi. While Suoh umm….. Lets just leave it at the ummm! 

**-Back with Nozomi-**

Nozomi found a beautiful clearing with a small pond and a few trees here and there, 'I wish I knew my parents or just see them for a minute. Maybe I should start being a wander or something.' She was wondering what she should do with her life now. She looked into the small pond below her and just saw her reflection and… someone else's.

**-At Konoha-**

It was starting to get dark and everyone started thinking the worst. "My dear Nozomi! Where has she gone?!" Lee screamed. Tenten smacked him over the head. "Shut up Lee! Everything's already hard without your yelling!" They were all at the Ramen shop and by everyone I mean everyone. The rookie nine, their sensei's, Iruka and even the Hokage!

Well Sakura only came because of Sasuke and Sasuke only came because of Misa. "Where is she?" Everyone could hear the despair in Misa's voice. Ai couldn't say anything to help her miserable friend so a pat on the back had to suffice. "Come on we can't give up! If you want to just sit here and wallow in your misery fine! But I'm not giving up!" Naruto then left in a flash to find Nozomi. Kakashi, Iruka and the Hokage were silently impressed of Naruto. So everyone followed his example and left before it got really dark.

**-Back w/ Nozomi and mystery person-**

"What are you doing here Kabuto?" Nozomi actually let Kabuto sit next to her. "You know, everyone's looking for you." Nozomi looked to Kabuto. "I can't go back, no alone." Nozomi was staring at their reflections. "I could go with you." He offered. For the first time in years, Nozomi actually showed emotion. Tears were rolling down, "No, not like that." Then, all of a sudden, she bursted out saying, "Ever since Misa found out about her family, I've felt alone. I mean Ai has her family while Suoh-sensei has his girlfriend."

She paused before saying in almost a whisper, "I've always through Misa and I would be friends, since we practically did everything together." She turned to Kabuto for response, "Look Misa will always be your friend at heart, no matter what." 'Gaara and Kabuto…' Those three words ranged in Nozomi over and over again as something really unexpectingly happened, for it happened so fast. Kabuto just kissed4her then disappeared. 'Kabuto…' Then she thought, 'Heck what happened to no boy problems??'


	14. Bubble Trick Jutsu

**Chapter 13**

The next day Nozomi returned to the hotel room, ad Suoh had just went to the Hokage about Nozomi's return. "Nozomi!! I was so worried!" Misa cried, hugging Nozomi tightly. "I missed you so much." Mia mumbled through the tears. "Well see, I'm alright." Misa then said in a chirpy voice, "Okay! Let's go to the park!" 'How can she go from miserable to happy that quickly??' Ai wondered. "Bu we're suppose to train!!!" Ai and Nozomi said at the same time. Misa teased I, "You just want to be with sensei!" Ai blushed as Misa stuck her tongue out. "No I don't! I mean he's like what; 8, 9 years older? Plus he has a girlfriend!" Nozomi, knowing what Misa was trying to do, said, "Prove it then!" "Fine!"

**-At the Park-**

They've just arrived at the park, and Misa was already spinning in circles. "Misa stop, before you bump into someone." Nozomi said in a bossy tone. Misa instantly stopped, but wanted to play some more. "Whooah! I'm dizzzzy!" She said 100 percent fake, making her fall on top of Nozomi and Ai.

She then laughed as Ai said, "Ugh okay you can get off of us now Misa." "What's the magic word?" "UGH!" Nozomi just smiled. "Ai…." Ai literally jumped at the sound of her name from Nozomi. "Y-yeah Nozomi?" "Are you….ticklish?" Ai had let her guard down, "No, why?" Nozomi and Misa stared at each other, grinning then literally jumped on Ai and started tickling her. "Misa! Nozomi!! –Laugh- Stop it please!! Misa!!" Ai yelled out, laughing and rolling about.

Misa stopped and then jumped on Nozomi, who easily fell because she was not anticipating this. Misa and Nozomi were rolling down the hill towards a group of trees. "Uh-oh" Ai said, noticing the pond. Too late, Misa and Nozomi fell into the pond. Nozomi swam up to the top and laugh, expecting Misa to do the same. But she didn't.

'Shoot! She can't swim!' She headed back inward of the pond. She found Misa floating to the bottom, eyes closed. 'Shoot! She freakin fainted!!' She swam towards her and brought her up to the surface of the pond and onto the shore. While that, Ai and somehow Kakashi's trio came down to them. "What happened?!" said Sakura worryingly, hoping Sasuke would notice that she actually cares for the person he likes.

**-Flash back-**

"Sakura stop following me." Sasuke said, stopping, making Sakura stop. "I know you like me for the thousandth time and you know I don't like you." "Then who do you like?" "I like…….Misa."

-End of Flashback-

"Should we call for help?" Naruto asked. Nozomi looked at him and aid, "No she's alright….she always does this trick. But I guess not this time she didn't." "What trick?"How come I never knew of it?" Ai asked. Nozomi looked at her skeptically. "Ai, last time you saw her do it was when we came over to your house to play." Ai thought about that for a moment, then said, "Oh yeah now I remember!" Naruto was getting impatient. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!!!" Nozomi opened her mouth to speak, but Ai had cutted in. "Bubble trick as Misa calls it. She never really liked water- because she doesn't really know how to swim- and sometimes when we play near water, we fall into ponds like this and us, meaning Nozomi and I, knowing that she couldn't swim, did a genjutsu move to make herself look like she was drowning. And then we HAVE to drag her up here and then she 'mysteriously' disappears and bubbles appear where we had place her and-"

Nozomi cutted in, "Then you usually here a pop-a tiny one-behind a tree or something and that's usually Misa." There was silence until Sakura asked, "What do you mean by 'and that's usually Misa.'?" Nozomi said sarcastically, "Sometimes it's your worst nightmare." Sakura then looked at Sasuke panicking. "She meant it sarcasticly you baka." Ai yelled at Sakura.

Sakura and Ai then got into a fight and started pounding each other. Misa stirred and got up, rubbing the back of her head. "What's going on?" She asked, half confused half sleepy. "Eh the usual of why Ai fights with other girls who likes hot guys." Sasuke literally frozen up embarrassed. "HAHAHAHA!! Sasuke is actually nervous for once about a girl!" "Shut up you teme!" "HAHHAHAHA!!!" "I.said.shut.up.you.teme." And that's how Naruto and Sasuke got into an argument. Misa and Nozomi literally sweat dropped.

"How come you didn't use Bubble Trick Jutsu?" Nozomi asked Misa, once they were in a good range of not getting hit by Sakura or Ai, or hearing Naruto and Sasuke argue. "Remember the scroll? Well you know…." Nozomi then said, shakily, "Hehehe about that….." Misa asked, "What did you do this time Nozomi?" "I um….I eh…..sorta messed up the jutsu!" "Nozomi!" "Eh it's like you said, we can't really protect ourselves from all sorts of who knows what?"

Misa said, "Yeah, I guess I see your point. But I'm still mad at you for lying Nono." "Misa how many times have I told you, don't call me that name!!" Misa whined, "But I LOVE calling you that! Well it's either that or Nozi!!" Nozomi sweat dropped. "How about Nozomi?" Misa got up, and said while jumping and clapping at the same time, "Oooo I like that name!!" Nozomi sweat dropped again.

**-Some place nearby-**

"Are we done yet Itachi?" Itachi turned to his comrade. "Kisame, your not bored are you?" Kisame was looking at Itachi, but then turned forward again. "Besides, the mission is completed tomorrow at noon. Then we can go back." Kisame asked Itachi grimly, "We're not coming back here in the nearby future are we?" Itachi didn't say anything.


	15. Hyuuga Hinabi

**Chapter 14**

**-The Next day-**

Misa was hanging upside down as she watched Nozomi help train Ai. "Onee-san! I'm so bored!" She yelled to Nozomi. Nozomi walked under Misa, looked up at her and asked, "Why don't you train then?" "Because!"-She then said in a whisper-"Marco says that _they _were watching! Well were…."

"I don't sense their chakra." Misa looked at Marco, who just barked something in doggy language. "He says that they probably left to go back." They didn't hear Ai ask, "Who are you guys talking about?!?" "Well then Misa, you can go wonder around town"-Misa started jumping up and down on the tree branch in excitement-"but no more bringing flowers back to the hotel room!" Misa frowned at that.

Misa was wondering around the village when she saw Lee, Tenten, and Neji go into Nozomi's favorite sushi restaurant. She heard her stomach growl and decided to eat with them. "Good morning Lee, Neji, and Tenten!" She said out loud. "Huh? Where's Tenten? I thought I saw her with you." Neji pointed towards the bathroom while moving to the seat next to him. He said, "Here, you can sit by me." "Thanks." Misa said as she sat down.

"Why aren't you training?" "What about you?" "Because I believe I'm ready." There was silence but Misa started to laugh. Neji smiled as Lee was looking at Misa admiringly. "Hey Misa?" "Yeah?" "The day you told me what happened between you and Sasuke… I didn't mean to sound like I didn't care I-" Misa hushed Neji and said, "I know you are." She gave him a big, long hug. Tenten came in at that moment and turned red as she saw Misa hugging Neji. 'She took my seat and now this….grrrr…..'

**-Meanwhile w/ Nozomi Later that Night-**

Nozomi was walking back to the hotel from a long night walk. "You're up late." Nozomi looked to her right to see Gaara come out of the shadows of an alley. "You are too." She responded. Minutes of silence passed without anyone talking; Gaara had just bee glaring at Nozomi. "Well sine we aren't talking, I guess I'll go now."

She continued to talk but felt sand tug her ankle. She turned her head to Gaara and asked angrily, "What the HELL do you want?!" Seconds of silence passed, then Gaara said, "Fight me." Nozomi could hear the bloodthirsty in his voice. "No I won't. I actually had a good day today. Besides, I'm fighting you in the finals aren't I right?"-She began walking again-"Don't be a spoilsport." Gaara got really mad. Thus, sending out sand to attack Nozomi, who dispersed suddenly.

**-The Next Afternoon-**

Suoh asked Misa what she wanted for dinner, who had just walked in with Marco. Oh nothing, really!" Nozomi could tell she was embarrassed. 'I wonder if they could tell too.' "Bark bark! Woof whimper!" Marco said in dog language. "Marco!! Yo promised you wouldn't tell!!" whined Misa, who was covering Marco's mouth. "Tell what?" Misa looked at the three and said while blushing, "I'm having dinner with the Hyuuga clan." Everybody's eyes widen I shock. "Are you serious?" said Ai, her jaw wide open. Misa nodded, earning a gasp from Ai. "And what's the matter with that?" Suoh said to Ai, who just shrugged.

**Few hours later….**

Kiba had escorted Misa to Neji's house after learning from Akamaru (Marco told him) of Misa's evening plans. "Are you sure?" Kiba asked his little sister. Misa smiled at him and said, "I'm sure! I made a promise to him anyways and I've never back down from a promise!" Misa knocked on the door as Kiba watched reluctantly, not really wanting to see his lil sis on her first 'date'. 'It's not a date! It's not a date!' The door opened to reveal Hinata's mom who said, "You must be Misa, please come inn." Misa turned around to say goodbye to Kiba, but he was no where to be found.

**-With Kiba at half an hour later-**

Kiba had been looking through old photo albums looking at pictures of himself with Misa. Tears stained his eyes and face from crying. 'All this time, all this time they've been in Konoha…' The door opened, it was his mother. "Kiba, come and help me fix up Misa's old room." Kiba was confused at this, but still obeyed.

**-With Misa-**

Everyone was either eating ramen or teriyaki chicken with rice, which Misa was eating. "So, Misa, I haven't seen you around here before." Hinabi spoke up, coldly. Misa noticed, and choked on the green tea. Neji patted her back. "Umm actually I came for the Chunnin Exam but after that's done, I'm planning to settle down here instead of going back

to Kohana." "Why?" Misa was drinking and had spitted it out when Hinabi said that. Hinata's mom interrupted, "I'm so sorry Misa-san! Hinabi is not acting herself lately." "It's okay!"-Misa actually glared at Hinabi.

"When I was at a very young age, I was kidnapped and brought and raised I Kohana Maru." Hiashi-san spoke up, "I hear that…"-He paused-"village is weak and futile." Misa was dead silent as she ate. "So weak that they haven't sent ninjas to exams like this until now-" Hinabi smiled, but it turned to a frown when Misa interrupted. "Because we were regrouping after the war! Kohana was always the little sister that had t supply ninjas to Konoha even though it had few! And who defended my village when it was attack?! No one! Even the academy students were sent. I don't even see how it's weak or even futile as this village was to its on sister back then!"

Misa's face was red with anger. "Then show me your strength in battle." "Hiashi!" Misa said to him coldly, "I do not have to prove myself of what's already been proven." She got up to leave. Hinata finally spoke up, "I think you should go help Neji." He nodded and went to go find Misa.

Neji found Misa outside an hour later, all drenched with water. "Don't worry; it's just a water genjutsu technique." Misa said, before Neji could ask, grinning. He examined her, checking for any cuts or bruises, but found none. He also noticed that he clothes were so wet, so wet that it literally stuck to her skin, making an exact shape of her body. Neji couldn't help but stare at her almost hourglass-shaped body. Misa blushed when she realized and fake coughed. "If I don't change into something dry soon, I'll get sick!"

Neji snapped out of his trance at her remark. "So I guess I'll be going now…." Being shorter than Neji, Misa kissed him on his neck, took a few steps back and said, "Thanks for inner Neji-kun!" She then dispersed to the hotel room.


	16. Nozomi Shattered into Pieces

**Chapter 15**

A week past and Misa had not been feeling well. It was just yesterday when they found out that Misa had a fever.

Nozomi was alone in the hotel room with Misa in bed, sleeping. Nozomi turned around to leave, but she heard something. She turned around and saw nothing. She jut shrugged and started to walk towards the door when she heard something-sand. She stopped dead in her tracts and focused her chakra with her eyes closed. In a matter of milliseconds, Nozomi was behind Gaara, holding a kunai to his neck. "Your not possibly planning to kill my friend are you?" "Maybe" "Dude do you eve sleep?" "No." "Why?" "None of your business!" He yelled, flinging back his right hand at her, thus surprising Nozomi as the sand hit her across the room.

–Kit, don't provoke the guy, he has a demon inside him too.- Nozomi wiped away blood from her mouth, and unable to react fast when Gaara began using Sand Coffin. Before he squeezed his face, she asked, "The demon inside you…won't let you sleep right?" His face tensed, his faced showed that he's threatening her to kill her. She continued, "Mine got me banned from my village… and she's sometimes a pain in the butt." Nozomi noticed Gaara had a painful, lonely look. "This demon…" He started, "…were you born with it?" That surprised Nozomi. 'I guess his demon told him about you Nibi' "I'm not particularly sure, but at one point of age, it was constantly nagging painfully here." Gaara could tell she had placed her hand over her heart, making Gaara remember something.

-Flashback-

"But there is one kind of pain that could never heal." Gaara looked at his caretaker, surprised. "The heart. It could be hurt both physically and emotionally. Not even ointments can heal it." "Then what can?" The 5-year-old asked eagerly. His caretaker looked at the picture of his sister, then Gaara. "Only love can." He brought Gaara's little hand up to where his heart was.

-End of Flashback-

He asked, "Did the pain ever stop?" "It didn't go away until…one unforgettable event where after I pledged to train to protect the ones I cherish." There was again silence. Gaara then slowly, and reluctantly, placed Nozomi down and released her from his Sand Coffin. Gaara started heading the door. "Does that mean we're friends?" Nozomi asked, when Gaara was in front of the door. 'Shoot…' Nozomi said to herself, realizing Misa had really rubbed off of her. "No"-Gaara finally answered-"we're still enemies." He opened the door and left.

**Few hours later w/ Misa…**

Misa woke up, finding…a butterfly on her nose. It fluttered out the open window when she sat up. She was wearing her body armor, fish-net look alike and her shorts. For some reason, the butterfly had put her in a trance of curiosity: How could a butterfly be on the 5th floor? She got up and went through Ai's stuff. After throwing a few pieces of clothes here and there, she selected a black long sleeved shirt. It was the same has her regular shirt, but had a rose on it. She put it on then headed after the butterfly.

Misa had followed the sapphire-colored butterfly to a large field of flowers that rolled through what seemed thousands of hills. She tried to grab the butterfly with her bare hands over and over again but kept on missing. Then something happened at the speed of light, the butterfly had turned into a needle, which lunged towards her, but she spinned sideways and dodged it. She panicked, "Who would try and hurt me?!" She then remembered something else. "Nozomi!"

Misa arrived at the hotel room, hearing Ai scream, "My clothes!" Misa said cheerfully as she walked in, "Whoopsie! Sorry about that!" An intriguing voice asked, "And where have you been? Your friends here came and fetched me to heal you from your fever." Misa looked up to see Kabuto. She turned to Nozomi, who just shrugged. She (Misa) said, "I don't trust him." That startled everyone.

'Does she know?'

"Why?" Ai asked. "I just don't…it's just a feeling." She retorted, "That's just stupid!" That slight remark made Misa cry. Ai groaned as Kabuto said, "I think I should go now." He dispersed. Ai stomped into the kitchen as Nozomi sat down in front of Misa, and said, "Hey kiddo, don't cry, Ai is jut a baka sometimes!" She sniffed. "That's not it Nono…" She said that in what's barley a whisper. "Then what is it?" Misa paused before saying, "I…I…Oh I want to, but I don't want to hurt you in anyway!" Misa had literally thrown herself upon Nozomi, hugging Nozomi tightly. She said something in a light whisper, but Nozomi could still hear: "I'm moving in with my family."

Tears trickled down Nozomi's cheeks. She knew this day would come, after learning Misa was an Inuzuka. She just wished it had not come at all.


	17. Let the Finals Begin!

**Chapter 16**

**-A few weeks later-**

The festival was a blast, well for some people. Nozomi on the other hand was bored out of her mind. Misa was hugging a HUGE stuffed puppy, although Marco wasn't as thrilled. "Man, we seriously need to get some food, I'm so hungry!" complained Ai. "Can I just leave?" Everyone turned to Nozomi with a shocked face. "C'mon Nozomi, lighten up a bit." Nozomi just looked at Suoh with a bored face. "I don't do festivals. I like fights, blood, and ore. NOT FESTIVELS." Nozomi emphasized "not" just to prove her point.

Misa just sighed; she knew the real reason why Nozomi hated festivals. 'People at Kohana Maru would always shun her out of social things, so then later Nozomi just decided to ignore them all together.' BONG! Misa looked up to a stand, where numerous targets posted up I the stand. Misa also noticed a small crowd starting to gather around the stand as well. That was when the merchant of the stand spoke up. "Come one, come all! Ladies and gents, this is very simple! Just hit the target with a kunai and you get a prize! Hit the special target and you get even a BIGGER prize!" That got Misa's attention. "Hey let's go to that stand!" Everyone's attention averted to the stand that Misa was pointing at. "Why? I mean we're like…masters at throwing kunai at stuff." "Yeah, but still!" They could literally see poki in her eyes.

While that, Nozomi had walked up to the stand. When Suoh, Ai, Misa, and Marco realized Nozomi was doing, the kunai Nozomi had thrown had hit the special target. The crowd gasped. "What?" Nozomi said in a bored tone. "It's not like you've never seen a ninja throw a kunai before." It was the merchant who spoke up, "We've only seen a few Jounin do that and hit the special target, especially with their eyes closed like that. But you…your just a Genin right? And you're….just a girl too." Anger flared in her eyes. She asked hotly, "What do you have against us girl ninjas?!" The force in her voice had literally scared the wits out of everyone in the crowd.

The merchant was thoroughly frightened. "N-N-Nothing miss, it's just that w-well, we haven't seen anything like it, s quick a hand before." "Yeah right, well what's the prize?" "Excuse me?" "…You said that anyone who hit the 'special' target got a big prize." The merchant blinked, then it looked like something in his head clicked. "Right, right…The prize is a lifetime supply of poki." He then handed a coupon to Nozomi, and then went to help the next customer.

**(The Ramen Shop)**

"Ohmigoshthankyousomuch!!" Misa squealed, embracing Nozomi, tightly. "Can.not.breathe." huffed Nozomi. Misa had let go of Nozomi when Team Kakashi walked in. They sat down at the ramen bar. Misa said to Sakura, "Good luck tomorrow!" Sakura glared at her and retorted, "I don't need luck, because I will win." Nozomi's eyebrow twitched, thinking to herself, 'She has no idea who she's dealing with…' "Hey guess what?!" Misa asked Naruto. "What?" "Nozomi won a lifetime supply of poki!!" everyone was quiet. "What?" asked Misa. "You mea you were the girl the merchant was talking about?" Sakura said, glaring with envy at Nozomi. Nozomi just nodded, half paying attention to the conversation. Naruto was looking at Nozomi in amazement. "He said you shot the special target with your eyes closed!" Nozomi looked at Naruto with one eye opened; she then closed both her eyes then nodded once more. Naruto was looking at her with amazement-and with a little jealously. That was when Suoh finally noticed Kakashi. Kakashi of course was reading his, oh-so-'wonderful' orange book of his. His eye twitched.

"So how DID you do it?" Sasuke asked, who was unusually sitting _very _close to Misa, who answered his question, "It's very easy if you have complete control of your chakra and an excellent aim of course!!" Misa then went back to eating poki. Nozomi nodded to reassure Sasuke. "Ramen on the house for you Genins!" The owner of the ramen shop exclaimed. Naruto asked, "Why?" "So you'll be strong for the finals tomorrow." "Yay! Thank you!" said Misa. After that, Misa noticed Sasuke eating her poki. She slapped Sasuke's hand gently and said, "Hey, get your own poki!" He swallowed the last bit he ate. Misa giggled, "You got chocolate all over your mouth!" Everyone (meaning the Genins mostly) watched as Misa wiped his mouth. (Sakura was fuming) Everyone ate their ramen in silence.

After they finished, the two teams bid each other goodbye and headed separate ways. But Sasuke and Misa took longer to say goodbye, so their teas didn't even bother to wait. "Hey Nozomi, wait up!" Misa said, having to run to catch up with her team. "Oh so you and your boyfriend are done kissing each other?" Misa blushed, but managed to stammer out, "H-He's not m-my boyfriend! W-We are j-just really go-good friends! A-Anyways, it w-was Neji's b-birthday thirteen days ago!" "Oh, so he's YOUR boyfriend?" Nozomi loved getting Misa embarrassed sometimes. "N-No! I'm just saying that it was h-his b-birthday!!

Team Nozomi went back to the hotel room to rest for the finals the next day.

The next day was the big day! Everyone was outside on the streets, either watching the parade or in it. But two ninjas overslept and were not going to be late if they don't hurry. Yeah. Nozomi and Naruto. "Jeez, they didn't even _bother _to wake me up…" Nozomi mumbled, eyeing the alarm clock that read 11:55.

**(Meanwhile…)**

"Hey where's Hayate?" Misa asked he new proctor, Genma Shiranui, when she was supposed to be standing alongside with every other finalist. "Just get back in line and present yourself to the crowd…" He just mumbled as she was spinning around in circles.

"Is that…a Kohana Maru ninja?" Kazekage asked the Hokage. "Yes, the very same famous ANBU leader Wolf also." That surprised the Kazekage. But he said calmly, "And your still letting her and her teammate, whom I suppose is leader Wolf's partner, Fox, still competes?" The Hokage was expecting this. He responded, "A trustworthy group of Jounin had said they witnessed a chakra sealing." The Kazekage thought to himself as the Hokage made a little speech to the crowd, 'They will NOT mess with my plan…'

"First up, Misa Inuzuka versus Sakura Haruno!!!


	18. Chunnin Exam, The Finals! Part 1

**Chapter 17**

Sakura reached for a shuriken and threw it at Misa, but was deflected by a huge boulder Misa had gotten from the ground. The shuriken had made a small cut on one of Misa's finger, which started to bleed. "Owie!" Misa said, putting her bleeding finger in her mouth. Sakura took this chance to run up to Misa, kunai in hand, to place her kunai at Misa's throat, threatening to slit her throat if she moved. Blood trickled down Sakura's throat (just a little!). She gasped when she figured out what Misa had done.

Misa had intended Sakura to come and place a kunai at her throat. Everyone else was surprised too. There stood Misa behind Sakura, holding a kunai that made the small cut on Sakura's throat; just like Sakura was doing (well going to do anyways) a minute ago. Instead of finishing her off, Misa just poofed to where Sakura was at the beginning. Sakura took out a lot of kunai as Misa used a jutsu to use thorny (big) vines to defend & attack. Sakura threw one, then two kunai towards Misa, who in turn crouched down and the vines formed a well-protected vine cage to deflect.

Sakura felt someone grab a hold of her left shoulder and also heard "Nemuri no jutsu!" Before Sakura fell to the ground, she saw the vines retreat to the ground and saw no Misa.

"The winner is… Misa Inuzuka!" Genma announced. The crowd cheered, the noise quieted down when Naruto slid into the arena, jumped up and said something about bulls. Naruto then saw Sakura, "Aww! I miss Sakura-chan's match!! Wait… is she… dead?" Misa shook her head "No she's just unconscious." Naruto just sighed in relief. 'I can't believe she didn't kill her' Kabuto was hidden in the shadows, spying for Orochimaru. Kabuto then thought of Nozomi, and you could see a light blush cross his face. ' I still can't bring myself to talk to her.' Kabuto then felt as if he was being watched. He looked to Gaara and he saw him looking, well more like glaring, straight at him. Gaara knew about the kiss for a while now. And let's just say he loathed Kabuto right now. Right now he didn't know why he did, he just felt jealous. Kabuto just glared right back, 'I better get back before Orochimaru suspects anything.' What he didn't know as he poofed away was that Nozomi's battle was about to begin. Genma then announced "Next can Subaku no Gaara and Nozomi please proceed to the center of the arena." As Gaara walked down to the arena he then noticed he couldn't feel or see Nozomi. 'Where is she?' Genma also noticed this so he announced again. "Can Nozomi please proceed to the center arena?" A murmur was passed through the crowd.

**-In the Crowd-**

"Oh No." said Suoh. "What?" asked Ai. "No one bothered to wake up Nozomi I saw her still sleeping on the bed when we let." Misa gasped 'Of all times to over sleep she picks now!' Suoh left to talk to the Hokage to please postponed the battle. After much shouting, arguing, and biting (on Marco's part) the Hokage stood. "Due to circumstances," the Hokage announced, "And to reasons unknown this battle will be postponed in the end." Many groans and boos came from crowd. The Hokage looked dully back at Suoh. Suoh just shrugged, and the Hokage sighed. "We will be taking a short break." Many people left the arena, but team Nozomi were worrying their heads off. They sent Ai to check the hotel room, but when she came back he had surprising news; Nozomi wasn't there! Her bed was empty and cold. What they didn't know was that she was out getting breakfast.

**-With Nozomi-**

'That sushi was great!' She burped. 'Excuse me' Nozomi just had sushi and was currently sitting on the Hokage monument. 'Misa already won the fight, who's next?' (She obviously forgot her fight was next) 'I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored!!' Then she thought of an idea. 'Hey Nibi, can I use your hearing really quick?' –Sure kit. Why exactly?- 'You'll see' As she used the Nibi's hearing, she heard conversation from conversation. "-she'll be perfectly fine. A few days rest and she will be up and walking in no time!" 'Sakura's health condition, boring.' "-but I'm HUNGRY!" 'Chouji complaining. I hear enough of that as it is!' "-boy this is troublesome." 'The infamous Shikamaru!' But the next conversation is what threw her off. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" and with the Nibi's hearing you have no idea how loud that was.

"Holy Mother of shit!" Nozomi then started to rub her ears. "Ow…" 'Now let me think who would say that?' Two names popped in her head: Sasuke and Neji. 'But of course the two lovestruck boys.' But she was completely wrong. It was Gaara and Kabuto.

**-A few minutes later-**

'What…the…hell' When Nozomi got down from the monument, find no conversation worth listening to, she found the whole village quiet. 'That's just weird. Usually it would be buzzing with people especially Konohamaru. Man little bugger doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut!' As she continued walking, she noticed her favorite of all stores was open. The WEAPONS STORE! 'I need more shuriken and maybe a kunai or something.' As Nozomi entered the store, there were weapons and metal galore! 'I am I HEAVEN!' From being an ANBU, Nozomi and Misa were both rich to say the list.

**-Mere minutes later-**

As Nozomi exited the store, she couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. 'Hmm…I feel like I'm being watched…again.' She continued walking until –BAM!- Nozomi bumped into something. "NOZOMI!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She was getting a bone crushing hug by none other then Misa. "C-C-Can't B-B-B-B-BREATHE!" With that Misa had let go, but kept her hands on Nozomi's shoulders. Misa then started shaking Nozomi uncontrollably, "You missed you match! ND! It's against the Gaara guy! AND! Now it's postponed to the end…" "STOP SHOUTING YOU DUMBASS!" Nozomi's shout shocked Misa and she stopped shaking her all together.

She knocked off Misa's hands and took a step back. But then she said, "Misa, take it from the beginning." Then Misa's shock turned into hyperness. "Okay! But not here, somewhere comfortable!" She took Nozomi's hand and ran towards the park. "Hey Misa, where's Marco?" "Hmm? Oh he's with Ai." But that's when Nozomi narrowed her eyes at "Misa". 'Since when did Marco trust Ai? He hasn't gone near her since that fire incident.' (Ai had set Marco's tail on fire on accident) But either way Nozomi let "Misa" lead her to the park

**-With the REAL Misa and Marco-**

"Nozomi! Nozomi!" "Arooo!" "What was that Marco?" "Bark!" Marco tilted his head towards where Nozomi was being led by the other "Misa". Misa's eyes widened in shock. So she decided to follow.

**-At the park-**

"Okay Nozomi! I…" "Cut the crap Naruto, What do you want?" Naruto's face turned into pure shock. 'How did she find out?' he thought. Nozomi said to Naruto, "I know what you're thinking. I'm not dumb you know." Naruto said quietly, "But how did you know?" "Because the real Misa and Marco are behind you!" Naruto turned around and found Marco on Misa's head, growling.

"Hehehe…' –Naruto turned and was now rubbing the back of his head- "Sorry Misa!" Misa looked at him, and then pointed at Marco, "Apologize to him." Naruto's jaw dropped, then started yelling, "Why should I apologize to a DOG?! I…" Nozomi interrupted, "Just apologize so we can go back to the Arena! I don't even know who's gonna fight next!" They were heading back to the arena when Misa realize something. She had stopped walking, making Nozomi and Naruto turn around. "Sasuke's and Neji's battle is next!" Misa ran towards the arena as quick as any being could

**-At the Arena-**

Nozomi, Misa, and Naruto had just came to their seats in time. "Next up, Sasuke Uchiha verses Neji Hyuuga." Out of anticipation, Misa grabbed Nozomi's wrist and squeezed it. As both battle contestants walked their way down, there were murmurs from the villagers and other ninjas while feudal lords spoke of bets. Everyone went quiet as Neji and Sasuke approached the center. "Ready…"-both boys went into a fighting stance- "Begin!" Neji used Byakugan while Sasuke used Sharingan.


	19. Chunnin Exam, The Finals! Part 2

**Author's Note: **Sorry that I rushed through Tenten and Ai's battle…..

**Chapter 18**

**Recap:**

"Next up, Sasuke Uchiha verses Neji Hyuuga." The proctor announced. Neji jumped down onto the battlefield and in front of Genma while Sasuke took his time on the stairs. There were murmurs and talks of bets of who would win. When Sasuke arrived from the stairs, did everyone go quiet. Sasuke walked in front of Genma. Both Genins took a few steps back and faced each other. "Ready…" –Both went into a fighting stance- "Begin!" Neji used Byakugan and as for Sasuke, Sharingan. Both stood there, waiting for each other to move first.

**Start:**

"Who's battling now?" Misa said as she appeared in a thicket of smoke. (She came from the medic room) "Sasuke and Neji." Ai answered. Misa tried not to cry, but slight tear drops came from her eyes as she bit her lip.

It was Sasuke who moved first, he moved as fast as any Jounin could to behind Neji. He then kicked him but was deflected when Neji spun around and blocked it. Sasuke grabbed three shurikens and threw them at Neji, who just deflected them. Sasuke moved in front of Neji and tried to hit him with a kunai, but Neji had a kunai ready and blocked Sasuke's. They glared at each other- death glares in fact. Both jumped back and landed on the opposite walls of the arena. They took out two shurikens and a kunai and threw them then lunged forward towards each other.

"I don't understand…" Naruto started to ask. "Why are they mirroring each other's moves?" "Because." Misa said, trying as hard not to let them hear her stuttering. "S-Sasuke's u-using Sharingan to c-copy N-Neji's moves." Tears finally trickled down Misa's cheek.

There were no signs of any winner or loser ten minutes later when both boys were kneeling on the ground, panting. Both have used up almost every single chakra in their body. But both still tried to get up, which they did, but fell to the ground. The proctor announced, "There is no winner in this round. Medics!!" The medics came with two cots.

Naruto suddenly noticed he didn't sense Misa's presence. 'She was just here awhile ago…' Naruto looked all around, saying to himself, "Where is she? Where is she?" "Naruto, look!" Tenten said, pointing at Misa, who was following the medics.

"This is very unlike the same famous ANBU Captain Wolf I know." Kazekage said. The Hokage chuckled then said seriously, "If you have forgotten, Kazekage, the ANBU operatives wear masks on their missions and whenever they are called upon. So you couldn't really see their face. Besides, her time here has made her very, very soft and delicate."

Misa walked into the room when the medics were gone and quietly closed the door. She then walked over to the tables were Sasuke and Neji were lying at. Sasuke, she had noticed, had lost consciousness. She stood beside Neji, who turned his head and looked at her. Misa couldn't help herself but to fall to the ground, sobbing. "Ssssh Misa-chan, sshh…" Tears strained on her face.

"Why were you both aiming to kill each other?" She asked quietly. Neji turned and faced the ceiling. "Because…" He struggled up to sit on the table. "People do crazy things when their in love." Misa got up and looked at Neji, eye to eye. She tried to read his mind, to see if he was lying. She found no lie or guilt, just simply, compassion and truthfulness.

Tears once again rolled down Misa's cheek, but this time out of happiness. She kissed Neji, lips to lips. 'She loves me…' Just then, Hiashi came in. When Misa and Neji noticed Hiashi, their kiss broke and Misa faced Hiashi, blushing. "I'm sorry, Hiashi-san!" She bowed and ran past him. 'Now that was surprising' but as Misa touched her lips she couldn't help but smile and let a small giggle escape from her mouth. 'But in the end it was all worth it.'

"Hey Misa!" she looked up to see Nozomi, Ai, and Suoh. "Come on! You lazy butt! What are you day dreaming about?!" Misa just smiled her hyper smile and scratched Marco's head. 'I love him I really do' she then walked away with her friends looking forward as to what the rest of the day will be like.

"OH! My battle's next!" Ai complained. "I thought you were excited. "Yeah I was, but now…I don't wanna!" "You're facing Tenten right? The one you always argue with right?" Misa asked. That got Ai piped up, "OH SHE'S GOING DOWN!" Ai jumped down and ran towards Genma, same as Tenten. "Ready, begin!" Nozomi watched as Ai literally pounced onto Tenten, with kunai in hand and tried to hit her, but Tenten surprisingly pulled a kunai fast enough to block.

Nozomi didn't pry her eyes off on the match. "Hey Nozomi! NOZOMI!" Misa yelled in Nozomi's ear, causing her to fall out. "OW….What do you want Misa?!" She pointed at Naruto, who was sitting on your left side. "Oh. Naruto, what?" "Oh I wanted to ask you a question!" She stared at him, waiting for an answer. "WELL?!"

"Oh...okay! What's your last name?" "Huh?" "I said, what's your last name?" She gave him a subtle look. He returned with a determined face. "I don't know." He fell out of his chair. "What do you mean you don't know?!" "Me and Misa are orphans. Well I am, since she found her family." "Oh…" Something clicked in her mind, not Naruto, but Naruto's question. _What's your last name? _

**Flashback**

7-year-old Nozomi was at Suoh's house, looking through a photo album. One section of the photo album was Suoh with the… 'Suoh-sensei knew the _Fourth Hokage?_' and a nice pretty lady with brown hair that reached her shoulders. 'Maybe a friend? Or even the Fourth Hokage's wife? Haha that's a laugh!'

_**Scene Change**_

Suoh was eating dinner with Nozomi and Misa that not. Misa was still a _bit _sad when she found out that her parents were not her real one- Nozomi wasn't though. Suoh had taken over the care of Nozomi and Misa. Misa smiled and asked Suoh, "So do we call you daddie now or still sensei?!" Suoh choked on his sushi and Nozomi and Misa laughed. Suoh said, "You may still call me sensei." There silence again.

"Suoh?" Their sensei looked at Nozomi. "I was looking through a photo album, the red one…" Suoh choked on his sushi again. "…and I saw a picture of you and the Fourth Hokage and girl. Was she your girlfriend or the Hokage's?" Suoh didn't respond at first, but then said, "Oh, she's just a friend." Misa couldn't help but notice her sensei had his hands behind his back….

**End of Flashback**

"And the winner is…..Tenten!"

"Wow that was quick…." Nozomi said, snapping out of her thoughts. Naruto jumped up, "Yes!! It's almost my battle!" Misa laughed. Nozomi noticed that Neji was staring at Misa. Nozomi nudged Misa and whispered in her ear, "Your boyfriend is looking at you again Misa!" Nozomi was waiting for Misa's usual He's-not-my-boyfriend remark but she just blushed. Misa and Nozomi saw Suoh poof into the battle arena and said something to the proctor then Ai, she nodded and poofed away. "Misa, Nozomi." They both turned around and saw Suoh, and they literally jumped out of their seats. "You…" Nozomi said while looking at him then the arena. Suoh laughed. "I've just gotten word from the feudal lord from Kohana that he wants me and Ai go on a mission together…" –Nozomi raised her eyebrow and Misa giggled- "So I'm leaving you guys for a couple of…months…"-Misa giggled and surprisingly Nozomi was too- "…and to take our places, I've selected two people you know much." –He smiled- "But they are not arriving for another hour or so." Finally he desperated.

Nozomi and Misa fell out of their chair, laughing their guts out. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked, obvious confused. Nozomi sat back in her chair has Misa continued laughing, now rolling on the floor like a dog. "Suoh and Ai have been….-Nozomi looked both ways-…getting along with each other lately and Misa and I have been guessing that –She looked both ways again, just in case Ai or Suoh were listening in- they liked each other." Naruto sweat dropped, "WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? HE'S LIKE….IN HIS TWENTIES AND SHE'S LIKE 12!" Misa sat up all of a sudden and hushed him and explained, "He was 13 when he started being our Jounin teacher."

"Hey proctor!" Kankuro yelled out, making everyone avert their eyes on him. "I forfeit!" The crowd started booing. Genma looked at Kankuro one last time then looked at the crowd, "Because Kankuro has forfeit, Rock Lee has won this round." Everyone booed.

"BOO!!!" Misa yelled. "BOO!!BOOO!" "Misa, what are you doing you baka?!" Misa looked at Nozomi and shrugged while smiling. Nozomi sighed as Misa gave her a hug.

"Next up, Temari verses Naruto Uzamaki."

Naruto yelled as he jumped down into the arena, "OH YEAH! IT'S FINALLY MY TURN!" Temari just floated down to the arena.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto: Alright!! It's finally my battle! Not Tenten's or Ai's, or Fuzzy Brow or Misa, not even Sakura-chan's! It's finally my turn to shine!! What? What do you I won't make it!? Of course I will! I've trained for a month!

-Animegrrl sweat drops and kicks Naruto out of the narrating studio-


	20. Chunnin Exam, The Finals! Part 3

**Author's Note: **I gave Naruto too much credit in taijutsu…

**Chapter 19**

Naruto ran down the steps as fast as you can say Konohagakure and tripped once or twice. Once he made it to the bottom he already had bruises. "Naruto!! How can you have scratches on you if you didn't even fight yet!!!" Ino yelled. Naruto's eye twitched and mumbled, "I tripped." Then he walked towards Genma and Temari, who was already there. Temari smirked, "Heh, I have to fight _you_?!" Naruto frowned, "What's that suppose to mean?" Temari leaned forward, "Your gonna loose." Naruto restrained himself from beating her up before the battle actually started. Genma looked at both contestants, "Are both of you ready?" Temari nodded and Naruto just growled and looked at Temari. Genma nodded. "Begin!"

Temari immediately got her fan out and sent out a harsh gust of wind towards Naruto. Naruto placed both his arms in front of him so the wind won't go into his face and started moving forward, one foot at a time. "COME ON NARUTO!!!" Misa yelled. Nozomi whacked her in the back of the head to make her be quiet. With his arms still in front of his face, he tried to do the hand seals quickly yelled out then said, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" and four other Naruto appeared. "The Shadow Clone Jutsu," –said one of the Jounin in front of Nozomi and Misa. "A Jounin level technique." That had caught up Nozomi off guard. 'No matter how gulliable and stupid he is, he mastered a Jounin technique.' "That doesn't surprise me, considering how much chakra he has inside of him." The other Jounin said. –Kit, the Jounin is right!- 'Huh? Nibi, lend me your eyesight for a moment again please?' When she did, Nozomi looked at Naruto's stomach, showing the chakra routes and the chakra. 'Come on Nibi, make it sharper!' –Kit, I'm trying to as best as I can but something is trying to dull it- The Nozomi noticed it, the orange chakra in Naruto formed a head that looked like a Demon Fox. The nibi growled, -Oh let me get that good for nothing…-

'So you know this demon?' –Yes, in away all the demons in this world are like brothers and sister, considering me the only girl though- 'And you have a grudge against the?' -Kyuubi and yes, it goes way back- Nozomi's vision went back to normal. "This should be interesting…." Naruto, or one of his clones had successfully knocked Temari to the side and now the rest were coming after Temari, while yelling out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" There was 21 Naruto's in all. One clone punched Temari, but it was just a clone and Temari hit the clone with her fan on the head. "HEY!" The other 20 clones said. They came towards her all over. Temari moved her fan as fast as she could to hit the incoming clones. There was five left but one stole away her fan and stood back for the rest of the clones to pack in a punch. Temari groaned and she did a back kick, add in with a spinning kick. All but one disappeared. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Four appeared where the Naruto holding the fan was. Four ran up to Temari from all sides and did an upperkick, making Temari go into the air. "Uz-" One of the clones cupped their hands so another could be tossed in the air and kicked her higher. "a-" Then with one final blow from the real Naruto kicked her in face, "maki!" Causing Temari to fall to the ground.

Genma looked at Temari, who was lying on the ground. But it was just a clone, it disappeared. "Huh?!" The fan that Naruto was holding turned into Temari who kicked him in the back of the head and it disappeared. The other clones looked at where the poof was but they didn't see their clone comrade or the fan anywhere. The Narutos look everywhere for Temari, but they all kept on hearing poofs and less of their comrades. Before anyone knew it, it was all windy, then Naruto finally noticed. He looked up in one of the trees and saw Temari, smirking. "Your not bad after all Naruto. Let's finish this battle once and for all." She tossed her fan away and jumped down. Naruto and Temari faced each other in a hand-to-hand, Taijutsu battle. Temari did an upper kick but Naruto grabbed her foot and made Temari spin around but she took the opportunity to do a spinning kick. That caught Naruto off guard and it sent him to the wall.

"OH YEAH!!! GO NARUTO!!" Kiba yelled, Akamaru barked.

Temari started panting. 'How can he…..be not tired?' Naruto struggled up and still ran towards Temari, about to punch her. Temari summoned what's left of her chakra and also ran towards Naruto. Naruto landed a punch on her but ducked and did a low spinning kick, causing Temari to trip and fall to the ground. Naruto stood up weakily, covered in bruises and looked at Temari. 'I can't move!' Temari thought. "It's all over." Kankuro sighed. Genma looked at Temari to confirm she was down. "The winner of this round is, Naruto Uzamaki!! Medics…" The crowd was silent at first, but after Kiba's, Misa's, and even Ino's cheer, everyone started clapping and cheering. Naruto started running around, grinning, soaking in new confidence. 'They finally noticed me…'

Nozomi lurched forward and was now sitting her knees, covering her stomach. "Nozomi!!" Misa yelled. 'Nibi, wait, I know our battle is next but you have to wait we can't just let yourself prowl out like this.' –I can't help it kit, our battle is gonna be some hell of a battle- Nozomi got up, one hand covering her stomach and she made it down to the arena. "Nozomi…" Misa whispered.

"And for the final battle, Nozomi verses Gaara of the Desert."

The crowd went silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misa: Go Nozomi! Go Nozomi! Go Nozomi! GO-

-Misa gets hit by Nozomi and is unconscious-

-Animegrrl sweatdrops-: W-Well just wait for the next chapter!! 


	21. The Invasion Begins! Part 1

**Chapter 20**

Marco whined to get Misa's attention to him from Nozomi. "What's up boy?" He barked, 'The people in the masks up there…' Misa looked up and saw the ANBU, one was staring at her. '…they want to talk to you.' Misa nodded and went to them. What she had forgotten was that Kiba understood dogs also. "What would the ANBU have to do with imouto? Akamaru do you know?" Akamaru responded with a whine.

"We need you to come on duty…" Kiba heard them with Akamaru's acute hearing. "Right now?" Misa whispered, her whispers were barely audible. "Yes, we aren't sure if hell is going to break loose." Misa chuckled a bit. "You were always the ones with jokes." "And you're always the one with compliments." 'What the heck are they talking about?' "But seriously though, do I have to?" "Yes…" Misa nodded and whispered Marco's name, who jumped into her arms Misa sank into the ground. Kiba stared in shock.

"Well look at this," Gaara began to speak, with his voice already blood thirsty, "I get to fight you earlier then planned." Nozomi went into a fighting stance, "Well don't you feel special!" But at that remark, Gaara's mouth formed a smirk. But before either one could say anything else, Genma started, "You both understand the rules, correct?" They nodded. In a way they were having a staring contest, neither one blinked.

Meanwhile Misa was back at the hotel room, getting ready. She already had the 'stupid' (according to Nozomi) black jumpsuit on top of her body armor.

"Let the battle commence." Everyone was quiet, you could possibly hear a pin drop to the floor. That was when Nozomi disappeared, collecting gasps around. Gaara frantically looked around, trying to sense her chakra, or anything for that matter. Everyone was look around the arena until three Nozomi poofed out of no where and surrounded Gaara in a circle. "Don't be deceived Gaara." Said clone #1. "These aren't regular clones." Clone #2 said. "You could cal them my own specialty per say." Said the finally clone. They then started smirking, but Gaara didn't care, he just conjured up his sand and concentrated attacking the clones. One clone vanished, and in its place was smoke. "Ah, ah, ah!" Then another three clones appeared, taking the vanished clone's place, making a total of five clones. "You see, here's one of the affects. You destroy one, another three take its place." Said #4.

Misa strapped in both of her arm guards on both of her arms, adding her dark green fingerless gloves with hand guards on each hand. She then got a wooden case from under her's and Nozomi's bed and opened it. Inside laid two katana, one was engraved the word 'Freedom', Misa's, and the other, 'Death', Nozomi. She picked up her katana and swung it around. "It's been a long time." She said to herself and sheathed to the katana's holder that was strapped to her back. And finally, after taking the mask from Marco, who was wearing it (for some bizarre reason), and put it on, her ANBU Captain Mask. ANBU leader Wolf was ready.

Right now Gaara was glaring, at what really, nothing. He was just ticked. 'What the fuck does she mean?!' So he tested his luck and concentrated once more and aimed at another clone. Of course you would've expected it to poof right? BOOM! Once, where the clone stood was a huge crater, enough to fit 15 freaking three story houses! "There goes affect number two." Said #2. Gaara was getting frustrated, he didn't know what would happen if he were to hit one. They would either explode on his face or it could lead to him getting hit in three different places. "Hmph, you're already out of ideas. Now that's just sad." "Shut up." Gaara then summoned his sand once more. What he didn't notice was just a few feet behind him, was another clone. Said clone the threw a shuriken and kunai, but his sand deflected that. But when he was distracted, another clone came up and kicked him square in the jaw.

Kankuro and Temari gasped. 'Shit, shit, shit!' Kankuro thought. Half of Gaara's face started crumbling away. The clone did a flip in mid-air and aimed for Gaara's head again. This time Gaara's sand grabbed her heel and threw her long the wall, it then exploded. 'Damn clones, next time poof instead of explode!' A huge whole appeared there. The rest of the Nozomi clones disappeared, save on standing right in front of him. "Let's end this!!!" Gaara finally took off his gourd and ran towards Nozomi, with punch ready. He sure was fast. "No more child's play!" As soon as he said that, Nozomi had caught his fist. They stared at each other.

"Damn! Why do they always do this?! Can't they just fight like normal people?!" "It's not as easy," Shikamaru started, "You have to devise a strategy all in your head and use it in order to win, fighting head to head isn't all that smart – or strong for that matter." "But they're hitting head to head!!" "That's because Gaara did first you baka!!!" Ino practically screamed in Naruto's ear."

-Back with the Homicidal people-

They had retreated a couple of yards away from each other, panting. "Damn you've made me really use lots of energy on this." –Liar- 'Shut up.'-silence- Gaara was the first to move, and he was heck as traveling faster then any shinobi, even Lee. Punches, kicks, as fast as Misa finishing her poki. They were both bleeding. 'Shit, shit, shit!!' Kankuro continued to silently curse to himself…' That was win they delivered the final blow, Nozomi Kicked Gaara upside his head, and Gaara after, a major kick punch to the gut. They both couldn't take the blows and fell to the ground. They were bleeding immensely; Gaara almost a pool, Nozomi just half as bad. But that didn't matter. With the demons inside of them, they were healing ten times the rate as a normal shinobi.

-With the Ho/Kazeage-

Noticing the observers were asleep, the Kazekage said, "Let's begin…" The bodyguards of the Kazekage ran forward and attacked the 3rd Hokage's only bodyguard…


	22. The Invasion Beings! Part 2 The Demon

**Chapter 21**

Misa arrived when the battle at the arena began. At first, she just stayed clear out of trouble, and kept her eye on Nozomi, whom was behind Genma. She also noticed Kankuro retreating with Gaara and Baki was blocking Genma's path. "Nozomi go!" Genma ordered. Baki tried to hit Nozomi with kunai but Genma just threw the same amount of kunai to deflect Baki's.

Then, Misa heard a puff of smoke; she turned to Kakashi and saw that he summoned Pakkun. She ran towards Kakashi, and along the way, she kicked the wall and a huge chunk of a hole came out.

"Wake up Shikamaru and Naruto." Misa went and did a hand sign, "Dispel!" And slightly tapped Naruto, he stirred. Pakkun just went to Shikamaru and bit his leg, "AIIIIIIIII!" Shikamaru yelled, immediately sitting up. "Let's go!" Misa said, disguising her voice as she pulled on Naruto's collar and went through the whole. Pakkun forcibly dragged Shikamaru out.

"Why did you have to bring us on a troublesome mission?" Shikamaru complained after Misa explained to them the mission. "It's the first and ONLY A-rank mission you'll ever do, so I recommend you enjoy it." Naruto murmured, "Sheesh okay mister bossy pants." Misa turned to him who said, "Um! It was nothing!" "Hey OP." She turned to Pakkun. "There are 9…no 10 sound nin chasing after us." "Hmm..." was all Misa said. "Well that's easy, we can just ambush them!" "No you can't." Misa stopped, as did everybody else. "How come?" Naruto asked.

"You have to meet to conditions in order if to work." "What are these…conditions?" "One, the ninja on the run must be completely quiet and must find the enemy first! Number two, they have to catch the pursuers off guard at a location where they can do lots of damage quickly and conceal themselves just as quickly and it's only under those conditions where an ambush can be fully effective.

Now, the first condition won't be so hard, since the ninja hound knows where our enemies are. And the second condition is in favor of us since we know the geography around our village like the backs of our hands. But unfortunately…" Misa trailed off.

"What? What is it?" Sakura asked. "These ninjas are one of the many henchmen of Orochimaru." The two Genin looked shocked. "And if Orochimaru wanted to do this right, he would place these ninjas under many simulations just for this. Our only hope is to…" Shikamaru and Naruto looked at the mysterious OP. "Create a diversion" Misa adverted her eyes to Pakkun. "Pakkun, what would you say these ranks of our pursuers are?" There was a pause.

"Jounin." Misa stopped and growled, "I guess I'll do be the decoy." Naruto lost his temper, "WHY SHOULD YOU?! I MEAN JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A HIGHER RANK THEN US?! WE COULD ALSO TAKE ON A JOUNIN IF WE NEVER GIVE UP!" Misa got a bit irritated, "Naruto-kun, listen!"-She turned to Shikamaru- "You should go Shikamaru." Shikamaru gave Misa a surprised look.

She just chuckled, "Now, now Shikamaru, go on now." Shikamaru looked at Misa a bit longer but gave in. "Fine." Misa nodded.

**Meanwhile…**

Nozomi was busy pursuing Gaara and Kankuro. "Dammit…" Nozomi increased her speed.

**Later…..**

"Shadow Binding Jutsu!" Shikamaru had collected all 9 Sound Nin's shadows. 'I thought that hound said there were 10!' One of the Sound Nin spoke, "Based on how you look, you don't have much fatigue or chakra to hold your jutsu any longer.'He's right.' Shikamaru stared at the sky.

'Jeez, the only reason why I became a ninja is to avoid useless chores, but look where that got me. I just wanted to be a normal ninja with a job, marry a woman not too ugly or too beautiful, and have two children. The first shall be a girl, and the other to be a boy. And then I'll retire when my daughter gets married and my son will get a job.'

'But jeez, I have to take care of these guys. But they're not doing thing, not including because of my jutsu. Usually in squads like this, have 4 members in it each, but there's two left over? Unless…of course, on squads like this there's always one left behind to deflect any attacks but…why a second one? How troublesome…' Shikamaru took out a few shuriken and kunai, enough to fit between his fingers on both hands and threw at the 8 ninjas in front of him.

Just as he expected, another ninja, hidden in the leaves of a nearby tree, have thrown kunai and shuriken like to deflect Shikamaru's. Although that was his plan all along, he still got caught off guard and his jutsu got canceled. He looked at the other 8 ninjas, whom were free of the Shadow Binding. They've all went towards Shikamaru to kill him….'Oh jeez, and me without much chakra left…'

Just then, it just became a blur to Shikamaru, but then it all became clear, all 8, including the 9th, were all laying down and a girl about five feet stood in the middle of them. She had black hair that reached a little past her shoulder. Her eyes, her eyes were light lavender.

She was wearing a sleeveless light blue shirt with a purple vest on, black skirt with matching black ninja sandals. As for her headband, it was used as an arm band (just like Shikamaru) "W-Who a-are you?!" Shikamaru asked, first surprised, and then really pissed because he got his sorry butt kicked. "And how did you do that so fast?!"

"My name is Hyuuga May." The girl said. Then she said, "The girl who saved your sorry lazy butt!" That got Shikamaru irritated, "You're from Konoha right?" She looked at him, a bit confused, "Of course! Haven't you been paying any attention?!" That got Shikamaru off guard. 'Oh course, she's from the Hyuuga Clan…' She looked at Shikamaru, then at another tree and grumbled something barely audible but there was movement in the trees. 'What?!' But who ever was in the trees, landed on the ground, it was the tenth sound Nin. The sound ran towards Shikamaru, kunai in hand. And just Shikamaru's luck, he didn't have enough chakra to move.

"SSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOPPPPP!!!!" May immediately said, the charging person stopped. "Now Kana where are you manners, you certainly don't need to charge at the dum-dum." Shikamaru just stared in annoyance. 'I can't believe I got myself dragged into this, first by being saved by a female ninja TWICE and for wasting my chakra, not to mention that the she is a sound nin, and who is she calling a dum-dum?' His eyebrow just twitched, not fully comprehending the conversation that was happening right in front of him. "Oh shut your ass May, you know what I say about manners!" the charging ninja (who Shikamaru found out to be a girl as well) who had the kunai said, May just rolled her eyes. Yes, she knew very well what Kana thought or manners, "Yah I know what you think of manners but your still gonna say it none the less aren't you."

Kana just gave her the infamous 'hell yes' smile and said "I say screw manners you got one life and that isn't worth wasting bein a goody-two-shoes like you May." Shikamaru just shook his head 'Is this girl for real? She almost sounds like Nozomi'

But then Kana's smile was immediately replaced with a scowl, "And by the way, WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOP ME FOR!!! THIS KONOHA BRAT DESERVES TO DIE! EVERY LAST ONE OF 'EM!" "Oh shut up Kana." "Shut up? Shut up?!?! I'll tell you to shut up-" but before Kana could be anything a huge BOOM was heard in the distance. Kana and May stopped their bickering and turned towards the noise. Kana then eyed Shikamaru for a second with a scowl still across her face. "You're lucky brat hopefully someone will find you soon, but in the meantime we gotta go." Kana then poofed in a puff of smoke, May gave him a small smile and said "Bye." And poofed away as well.

That was when Asuma-sensei decided to make his appearance "Let me at 'em, let me at 'em! By the time I'm done with them they'll-" But he stopped once he noticed the field covered with bodies. He then turned to Shikamaru with pride on his face "Good Work son, you did it!" All Shikamaru could do was groan in disbelief, of all times to pop up late he chooses now! Shikamaru then started to wonder if that whole scene with those two sound Nin girls was real. He looked around the scenery and noticed the bodies strewn across the field mercilessly, 'Nope I would've never been able to do that'

**Back with Nozomi**

Apparently that boom was her fighting against Kankuro.

'Okay let's see what a little rasengan can do.'

Nozomi did a quick few hand seals and shouted "Rasengan!"

Kankuro widened his eyes in amazement and fear, 'Rasengan? Christ I thought only the Fourth Hokage could do that'

Unfortunately for our little puppet master with him gawking the whole time he didn't notice the incoming blast of chakra headed towards him. But he narrowly missed it and it nicked him in the arm, and let me say it must've hurt like hell. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

Nozomi just rolled her eyes "Ah c'mon you wuss don't tell me it hurt THAT much I wasn't even tryin with that stunt."

Gaara was sitting in the sidelines trembling with anticipation, 'wait mother just hold on the blood will be coming soon oh so very soon'

Kankuro winced when he tried to move his arm, 'How the hell am I supposed to control Karasu with only one arm? Well I gotta at least try,' he then tried to move his arm again, 'AHHHHHH SHIT! Note to self don't do that again'

Karasu just stood there waiting patiently for his master to make him move, Nozomi then noticed the limited movements Karasu was doing. She slowly raised her eyebrow; her mind suddenly started racing now was her chance to finally finish this. She then grabbed a handful of kunai and shuriken and threw them towards the ignorant puppet master.

**With Misa, Naruto, and Pakkun**

Pakkun started to sniff the trees "Wait." He said

Naruto and Misa stopped a few feet behind him, "What? What made you stop?" Naruto asked looking around frantically trying to spot what Pakkun might've smelt. Misa stayed quiet (IT'S A MIRACLE!) tying to concentrate on finding Nozomi's chakra. 'Nozomi where are you?' she thought. "Well," Pakkun started, "I'm starting to smell blood a few meters off to the left, but then I also smell some decay back from where we came from. I don't understand what I smell but they're both bad." Misa was nervous she didn't understand either, Marco was shaking slightly, frightened by the scents in the air. 'Nozomi would you really go back to the village, but why would you do that? You would never think about anything other then your opponent, I should know.'

"We should head forward." Misa stated. Pakkun looked up in suspicion.

Naruto gave her the same look "And why should we listen to you miss bossy pants? I've told you already I ain't afraid of nothin believe it!" Misa rolled her eyes "That's not what I'm talking about Naruto-kun I know Nozomi, she wouldn't forget about her opponent that easily; she most likely followed Gaara and Kankuro deeper into the woods."

Pakkun still didn't look like he was going to trust her but agreed with her none the less.

"Alright if what she says is true then the blood I smell is either her's or her opponents."

Misa nodded in understanding, but Naruto still looked a little disgruntled he even started mumbling incoherent things. But Misa did manage to catch 'stupid….dog…..ANBU captain….' Misa just thought Naruto will always be Naruto so Pakkun took off and Naruto and Misa followed close behind.

**Back with Nozomi **

"SHIT! You crazy bitch I'll kill you!"

"Tough words from a guy who wears make-up!"

"This ain't make-up dammit!"

"Sure whatever you say…..GIRLY!"

"SHUT UP BITCH!"

"YOU ALREADY CALLED ME THAT GAYLORD!"

"WHAT YOU SAY BITCH??!?!?!?"

"I SAID YOU ALREADY CALLED ME THAT LORD OF THE BI-SEXUAL!"

(No offense to anyone bi-sexual)

As you can already tell Nozomi's kunai and shuriken hit its mark. And that would be Kankuro' S other arm and part of his chest. Though some of them were dodged and hit the ground. Since Kankuro went crazy when all those kunai and shuriken hit him he shouted out in distressed which found out to be cussing at the person who caused him all this pain.

Nozomi's move was to retaliate, which also involves cussing in a merciless manner. That was when Nozomi noticed Gaara sitting under the tree shaking. Kankuro cautiously followed her gaze and then it landed on Gaara as well. 'Damn, I don't think Gaara can hold on any longer...' that was when Gaara took the moment to change into….

**With Kana and May**

**Bbbbbbbbbaaaaaammmm!!!!!!!!**

"Holy shit!"

"Kana what is that thing!"

A huge raccoon thingy just appeared out of no where and surprised the shit out of them.

Kana then looked to May and smirked in satisfaction. "I don't know May but I bet we'll find out."

**With Misa and Naruto**

"Is that…?"

"I think it is."

"Gaara! No way!" Naruto shouted out in disbelief. All he could do was staring at the monster standing before them.

"C'mon Naruto we gotta see this!" Misa shouted following Pakkun.

Naruto hesitated for a moment before following them as well.

'Nozomi please be alright.'

(Just guess who thought that and it ain't Misa)

**With Nozomi **

"No Fuckin Shit."

Nozomi looked up in wonder and amazement but no fear showed in her eyes.

Kankuro then looked to her and said

"Looks like the monster decided to come out."


	23. The Invasion Continues

Animegrrl: ummm….. dang

Nozomi: What?

Animegrrl: I forgot to put the freakin disclaimer

Misa: don't worry we'll do it for you!!!

Misa &Marco: ANIMEGRRL DOESN'T OWN NARUTO!!!! (woof)

Nozomi: -rolls eyes- you're all freaks just get on with the story

**Chapter 23**

Nozomi couldn't believe it, Gaara was a demon holder too?!?!?

-of course he is kit why the hell would he want a craving of blood??-

'thought it would be natural I guess'

-you idiot-

'look whos calling me an idiot in the first place! No one bothered to tell me this!'

-……cause I thought you already knew-

Nozomi just rolled her eyes if this fight is like gonna be like that one where Misa got hectic cause some dude said pocky was the most disgusting thing ever made. That was just insane she could remember Ai saying "I've never seen so much BLOOD!"

Kankuro wasn't exactly a bunch of pretty flowers either though. He was obviously shaking in fatigue or fear whatever reason Nozomi didn't know. 'this is just ain't my day' she thought miserably not to mention that Kankuro was just not cooperating with his thoughts they were saying 'MOVE YOUR ASS KANKURO!' but he couldn't he knew if he did Shikaku would freakin kill him on the spot.

"I'M FREE!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I'M FREE!!!!!" Shikaku yelled.

-yup that's Shikaku alright, he never really HAS cooperated with his holder-

'hey we haven't been the "best of friends" either'

-just shut up and pay attention-

'sorry miss "high and mighty" kitten'

**With Misa, Naruto, and Pakkun**

"DAMN!!!!!!"

"Naruto can you please shut up! We're not even there yet!"

"Yah but have you seen the size of that damn shit raccoon thingy!"

Pakkun just had to roll his eyes, the ANBU captain (Misa) and Naruto have been complaining since that huge raccoon thing just popped up out of no where.

"uuuhhh….. this is just crazy are you sure we're not going in circles?"

"Can you just SHUT UP! For the love of pocky just shut up!" (guess who that is)

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"HEY YOU WERE THE ONE COMPLAINING THE WHOLE TIME!!!"

By this time they stopped running towards the raccoon and were practically at each others throats. Pakkun also noticed this and stopped as well watching the heated argument with amusement in his eyes. But that was when another BOOM was heard crackling in the distance.

**With Kana and May**

"What is with the BOOMS!"

"I don't know but I don't like it. I wonder what's going on?'

"yah well you wanna know what!?!?"

"What?"

"If we don't hurry we'll miss all the fuckin fun!"

So then Kana increased her speed leaving May in the dust. May just stared in wonder and as to what just happened till the dust cleared and she noticed Kana was WAY ahead of her. She started to panic what if she got caught they weren't even supposed to be here, they were supposed to follow Orochimaru's orders and try to get the demon holder but he wasn't very specific.

He just said the one participating in the chuunin exams, so they were trying to find out which one was the demon holder. And here is the jumbo big demon right in front of them. But he also said to stay near the arena so they were just going with the flow. "Hey Kana hold up!!!" May shouted then went and tried to catch up with hey partner.

**With Nozomi and Kankuro and I guess Shikaku **

"Chidori!"

"AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!"

Unfortunately for out little puppet master ( A/N: yes I like calling him that) the impact of the blow was a little too much for Shikaku and well he started to move around and well Kankuro just oh so happened to be right next to his feet and you see where this is going. Karusu just stood there hardly doing anything cause of Kankuro and the nicked arm. Nozomi was currently spinning through the air and was trying to tell which way was up and down. That was when she happened to hit (you guessed it) Naruto, and he barely managed to catch her. "Holy shit! Nozomi where did you come from?" he said while trying to make her balanced. When she was, she looked around (they were on a branch) and spotted Pakkun and Misa with her ANBU mask and body armor and katana.

She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else. She shrugged off Naruto's hold on her and pointed to Shikaku who was still howling in pain, cause she hit him on his eye. Pakkun and Misa did the math, and well Naruto is always slow to do these "thinking" skills. Once he stopped howling in pain, he started looking around for Nozomi with a bloodshot eye. Kankuro easily spotted them since he was right under them.

"This is just great we got a huge looking raccoon demon looking for US." Said Naruto

"Actually he's looking for Nozomi but no one's complaining." Said Pakkun

Misa stayed silent well knowing Nozomi knew who she was.

"Hey why don't you guys go ahead I'm starting to get lazy, fight him for me or something." Suggested Nozomi. She was trying to get rid of them so she could talk to Misa.

"Don't need to tell me twice!!!" Naruto shouted and went ahead. Pakkun watched in shock and quickly ran after shouting "Get back here Naruto you idiot!"

Nozomi sighed knowing Naruto he would follow her bait and run into the action. She finally turned to Misa and Misa then took Marco out for the world to see. "So they recruited us back in I see." Said Nozomi. Misa sighed and nodded "Yah this is serious pocky here Nozomi so we gotta keep our eyes and ears open." Nozomi nodded her head in recognition this was a life of an ANBU no questions asked just do the damn thing.

"Okay and here is your body armor your mask and your katana." Said Misa taking them out of her pack. Nozomi just gave her a blank stare took the katana and mask and left the black body armor in Misa's hands. Misa just rolled her eyes of course she wouldn't take it she didn't even know why she brought it in the first place.

After Nozomi wrapped her mask and katana securely on her person and whipped her katana out of her hostler and started to slice it through the air. "Yup, it's good still after all these years." "Umm…. Nozomi we have a little problem on our hands." Nozomi turned to Misa and noticed that she was pointing at something she turned her head to where she was pointing at and looked to see. The two sound-nin, Kana and May.

Nozomi just got this deadpanned look but no one could see it through her mask and they thought she had this cool composed look while Misa practically had the same one expect she was still pointing at them.

Kana had wide eyes who had the witnessed the whole scene since Nozomi tumbled into Naruto, and May had the biggest eyes anyone had ever seen while her mouth was agape having half a mind to point at them as well.

Marco started growling menacingly towards the two sound nins. "Now Marco shush." Kana raised an eyebrow why would she do that? "So you must be the infamous ANBU captains aye? What where your names again ANBU captain sleazy and obnoxious?" Kana replied cockily while leaning against the truck of the tree (they were also on a branch across from them). Nozomi glared while Misa seethed in anger "Look who's talkin all talk and no show, and not to mention by the looks of it your nothing but a chuunin." Nozomi smirked out, but yet still no one could tell if she did. The mask is kinda well not worth it in the ANBU business. Now it was Kana who started seething in anger while May and Misa watched in shocked, and scared, silence.

**(A/N: while this was happening Shikaku and Naruto were battling it out)**

"Ummm…. Nozomi I think you should stop now." Misa managed to sputter out. "And why should I?" Nozomi questioned while directing her attention back to Misa not noticing Kana. But Misa couldn't say anything but started to shack a bit. Nozomi followed her gaze and saw Kana a little umm…. VERY scary. She was fuming and pissed at the same time and not to mention that her hands were loaded with kunai and shuriken. And her eyes oh boy her eyes they looked a little red. Nozomi just got tired of these little feuds they were having and decided to have a little battle herself. She stood her stance but not without first getting rid of the irritating mask. She just ripped it of, without a second thought. That was when it was about to get cool till

_**ANOTHER BAM**_

That was when the 4 girls stopped to see the raccoon thing fart like hell. Or was it a fart? Misa just sweat dropped and couldn't believe it. "Man did that demon just fart?" said May and that's when Kana stopped and started running towards the commotion. May watched till she followed. Misa and Nozomi just stared and thought 'what the hell just happened' Nozomi just shook her head and followed after them with Misa in tow.

**Meanwhile **

Pakkun, and that little frog dude just stared in awe wondering if Naruto killed him or not. And with Kankuro and karasu watching from a safe distance. There was so much smog no one could see if Gaara survived or not that was when did it clear did they see Shikaku in all his wonder with half of his face looking like it was slowly melting.

That was when a HUGE amount of chakra started to from out of no where that was when they noticed it was coming from none other than Naruto. Could the little guy make some chakra. Then everywhere you looked there was a freakin Naruto there was even one near Nozomi and Misa. But hey they were clones so they didn't even know what was 2+2. Now what was really weird they couldn't find Kana or May but they could feel their chakra somewhere just really well hidden.


	24. Gamabunta Summoned, He Fights!

Animegrrl: Hey people this is chapter 25!!!  
Nozomi: whatever just hurry it up already  
Animegrrl: just shut up I just want to discuss a little topic that's come to  
mind  
Misa: And what would that be?  
Animegrrl: We have about 1,000 hits and 27 review don't you think that's a  
little sad?  
Nozomi: Not as sad as your face but hey I ain't complaining  
Animegrrl: Hey I OWN YOU SO SHUT UP!  
Misa: What Animegrrl is trying to say please review even if you don't have  
an account  
Nozomi: yah just give your thoughts and ideas and shit or if you wanna say  
hi  
Misa: yup yup!  
Marco: woof  
Animegrrl: LET'S BEGIN THE STORY!!!

**Chapter 23**

"Where's those two sound Nins…" Nozomi growled, looking for Kana and May,  
but mainly Kana. "Nono!!" Misa whacked Nozomi's head. "Why the hell you did  
that for?!" Misa sweat dropped. "First Gaara….then kill the sound Nins."  
"Fine…" Nozomi gazed at the battlefield and saw the two sound Nin. Marco  
seemed to notice what Nozomi saw, so he bit her hand. Nozomi took a kunai  
out and spin it, aimed and fired. Marco thought she was aiming for him,  
so he let go of her hand.

But the kunai was headed towards the two sound Nin, the taller one to be  
more specific (Kana). But Kana just used a small but still powerful wind  
jutsu and brush the kunai to the side…but the kunai had sliced through her  
partner's sleeve. "WHAT THE HECK!!!" May screamed. Kana rolled her eyes and  
sighed and said, uncaring, "Whoops."

Shukaku, seeming to see the kunai whiz by, aimed his tail at particular  
Nozomi, but had hit Misa instead and sent her flying into a tree. "MISA!!"  
Nozomi yelled, as Marco barked.

Marco turned to Shukaku and growled menacingly. Now Nozomi was extremely  
pissed not noticing Naruto looking at her in wonder. 'What is she doing  
calling that ANBU captain Misa? Unless…' he then looked back at the ANBU  
captain that was currently staggering to stay up right while leaning against  
the tree.

Unfortunately, Misa's ANBU mask fell off and he could see Misa's face as  
well as Marco. Naruto eyes widened in shock 'Wait didn't she call that other  
ANBU captain Nozomi?' Naruto again averted his eyes to Nozomi, who in all  
her rage, tore off the mask.

Naruto couldn't believe it; this explained why they killed so much people  
why all the sensei's started acting weird around them during the  
preliminaries. That's why they're so powerful……. Naruto just couldn't  
believe it. (A/N- for once he "couldn't believe it.")

That's about when Naruto had it, "That's it!!! C'mon everybody!!!" With that  
he did a simple charge signal with his hand. Then Misa, Nozomi, Kana, and  
May watched in amazement as every single Naruto clone went and started  
attacking the freakin thing.

That was when they watched the clones beat the SHIT out of that thing. With  
the whole "Naruto Ninja Chronicles" it was pretty cool. Unfortunately Nozomi  
couldn't attack the raccoon cause of the whole Naruto steeling the spot  
light.

Then with the whole Two Thousand Combo the demon fell to the ground making a  
pretty impressive crater around him. Nozomi couldn't believe it how could a  
dope like him do something that amazing. That was when Kana started getting  
ideas how could a regular ninja, a Genin no less, create so many clones and  
not be completely exhausted? 'There's more to this Konoha brat but what  
exactly?'

That was when the freakin raccoon yelled in fury, "I will not lose to this  
guy!!!!" And surprisingly it sounded a little like Gaara. That was when it  
transformed to an even BIGGER freaky demon. Misa gasped in shock, "What-What  
is that thing?" she managed to stutter out.

Nozomi spotted Kankuro not too far off, "Hey cosmetics freak!! What the hell  
is that thing?!?!" yelled Nozomi.

Kankuro was in too much shock to even realize what she just said. "That," He  
started, "is the perfect form."

Naruto could only stare in wonder, after he was knocked into a tree. "Is  
that….. the demon he has inside of him?" Naruto muttered quietly.

**With Kana and May**

Kana and May couldn't think of anything to do. Now how were they going to  
bring this…this thing to Orochimaru? "Oh Kami-sama!" May said while staring  
wide eyed at the even bigger demon.

Kana just had a very bored look on her face but thought 'Oh boy…. This is  
complicates things.'

**Back with Naruto and co.**

That was when the demon made a sudden movement with his hand. Directed  
towards Naruto; sand started to consume his whole body.

'Naruto used up most of his chakra making up those clones….oh shit' thought  
Nozomi. That was when she heard Misa shouting.

"Naruto!!! Don't give up now dammit!!! Think about everyone back in Konoha!!! Worrying about you!! Iruka, Sakura, even Sasuke is kind of worried about you!!"

Nozomi just eyed her with disbelief, Sasuke? Misa just gave her a small sweat drop and a small nervous smile. That was when Naruto's eyes gone darker and then he wiped his thumb over the blood dripping down his chin.

And then the sand consumed him, Pakkun started getting worried along with Gamakichi.

BAM!!!

'Damn that is one big frog.' thought Nozomi.

"I WILL PROTECT KONOHA!!! AND EVERYONE I CHERISH!!!" Naruto yelled on top of the freakin frog.

That was when he got a smug look on his face and started nodding to himself.  
That was when the frog started talking.

"YOU AGAIN!?! What the hell do you want this time?"

That was when, well is seemed, that the raccoon noticed the raccoon in front  
of him.

"Frog Boss! Fight with me!" Naruto said and very proudly might I add. That  
was when the Frog Boss exhaled a lot of smoke from his mouth. After a few  
moments he said a simple.

"Nope."

Nozomi and Misa got a dead panned look, what kinda summon was he? They both  
thought. And by the look on Naruto's face he was thinking the same thing.

"WWHHAATTT!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Why do I have to fight that guy? That's stupid. " The frog explained.

"Why?! You said that you would make me your subordinate last time! A boss is  
supposed to help a subordinate in trouble, right?! Isn't that you're morale  
code?!" Naruto once again yelled while hitting the frog at the same time.

'Hmm… I think the Frog Boss is slightly growing agitated cause I know I am'  
thought Pakkun.

The Frog Boss had a thoughtful look on his face then he said. "I did say I  
would make you my subordinate… but we haven't had a drink together." He said  
matter-of-fact like.

Nozomi couldn't believe it, Naruto wasn't even twenty yet. And Naruto just  
said her thoughts.

"What!! I'm not even twenty yet!! I'm not even allowed to  
drink alcohol!" that was when the frog jumped on top of Naruto's head.

"Hey just listen to him pops."

"Pops?" questioned Naruto.

"Why are you here, Gamakichi?" said the Frog Boss.

"I was bored so I came out here to play…." Stated the mini frog.

That was when Naruto finally realized something "What! You're father and son!"

That was when Gamakichi pointed to Shikaku and said "This guy started  
picking on me!"

Frog Boss' eyes narrowed slightly and he asked "And what did  
you do?"

Then Gamakichi patted Naruto's head and said "Then this guy helped  
me. He was able to fight this guy equally. This guy is pretty interesting."

The Frog Boss didn't say anything but merely said "I see." That was when  
Shikaku started shifting then everything was quiet.

"Kid! I officially accept you as my subordinate. I'll show you how moral  
code works in this world." Then he pulled out this pretty impressive katana.

Then everything was tense really tense. Then Frog Boss said "You're going to  
pay for what you did… you flunky!" He then started charging towards Shikaku  
and he said "Hold on tight!"

Animegrrl- yah well I thought of ending the story here but hey I'm no that  
mean

Nozomi: so you say…

Animegrrl- what the hell is that supposed to mean?

Misa: just go with it Animegrrl

Animegrrl- w/e


End file.
